Оби-Ван Кеноби
|Дата рождения=57 ДБЯ (22 ВрС) , last accessed April 7, 2007 |Место рождения=Стьюджон |Дата смерти=0 ДБЯ (35:3)Иллюстрированный Атлас |Место смерти=Звезда Смерти IЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда |СкрытьФ= |Раса=ЧеловекStar Wars Character Encyclopedia |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1,82 метра |Вес=77 кг, позже 80 кг |Цвет волос=Седой The Essential Guide to Characters |Цвет глаз=Серо-голубой |Имплантаты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=* Восход ИмперииStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Восстание |Принадлежность=* Орден джедаев **Аграрный корпусJedi Apprentice: The Rising Force (временно) **Высший совет джедаевStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith **Старая гвардияDark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * МолодыеJedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead * Галактическая Республика * Альянс повстанцев |Учителя=* ЙодаStar Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Квай-Гон Джинн |Ученики=* Энакин Скайуокер * Ферус Олин (временный падаван)The Last of the Jedi * Люк Скайуокер }} Оби-Ван Кеноби ( ), позднее известный как Бен Кеноби — легендарный мастер-джедай, человек. Он был падаваном Квай-Гона Джинна, а затем, после его смерти, взял в ученики Энакина Скайуокера. После падения Энакина на Тёмную сторону стал учителем его сына — Люка Скайуокера. В 32 ДБЯ Оби-Ван стал первым джедаем, который впервые приблизительно за тысячу лет нанес поражение лорду ситов, победив Дарта Мола во время Второй битвы за Тид. Являлся мастером третьей формы, Соресу, в бою на световых мечах. Кеноби сражался в звании высшего генерала-джедая на стороне Галактической Республики в течение Войн клонов, заработав прозвище «посредник» («переговорщик»). Оби-Ван лично положил конец угрозе, которую представлял собой генерал Гривус. Кеноби был одним из последних членов Совета джедаев во времена заката Старой Республики, а также одним из немногих джедаев, переживших приказ 66. После дуэли со своим бывшим учеником на Мустафаре Оби-Ван отправился в изгнание на Татуин, чтобы приглядывать за подрастающим Люком Скайуокером. В 0 ДБЯ он вместе с Люком, Чубаккой и Ханом Соло проник на Звезду Смерти I, где во второй раз сразился с Вейдером. Через некоторое время после начала дуэли Оби-Ван по необъяснимым причинам прекратил сражение, высоко подняв свой меч над головой, фактически подставляясь под удар бывшего ученика. После удара сай ток Вейдера Оби-Ван упал, и его тело растворилось в Силе. Физическая смерть, однако, не привела к полному исчезновению Оби-Ван. Он впоследствии являлся Люку Скайуокеру в смутных видениях и в виде голоса, а несколько раз даже в облике призрака. Биография Ранняя жизнь (57 - 32 ДБЯ) Кеноби родился в 57 ДБЯ и был первым сыном в семье среднего достатка. Родители согласились отдать Оби-Вана Ордену, и его забрали на Корусант для обучения на джедая. Его родная планета доподлинно неизвестна, однако есть информация, что это Стьюджон. Впоследствии Кеноби упоминал, что он смутно помнит игры с его братом Оуэном.Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past Возможно, Кеноби навещал свою семью уже после принятия в Орден. Юнлинг До того, как стать падаваном Квай-Гона Джинна, Оби-Ван будучи юнлингом обучался у Йоды, вместе с другими детьми его возраста. Бент Эйрин, Гарен МульнJedi Apprentice: The Rising Force и Квинлан ВосStar Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War остались друзьями Оби-Вана на всю жизнь, а позже он даже влюбился в свою подругу Сири Тачи.Secrets of the Jedi Другие падаваны, такие, как Брук Чан и Аалто, стали соперничать с Оби-Ваном, а впоследствии превратились во врагов. Впоследствии Кеноби стал одним из тех, кого джедаи называли Старой гвардией. Учителями фехтования Оби-Вана были Анун БондараCloak of Deception и Цин Драллиг. В юности Кеноби был очарован машинами, строил модели судов и даже мечтал стать пилотом. Как ни странно, становясь старше, он постепенно начал презирать полеты. Несмотря на превосходные навыки пилотирования, Кеноби продолжал утверждать, что «полеты – это для дроидов».Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Его способность ремонтировать машины и перепрограммировать компьютеры хорошо послужила ему в будущем, однако из-за своей способности быстро учиться Оби-Ван стал высокомерным и нетерпеливым. Под чутким руководством гранд-мастера Йоды с возрастом Кеноби все же вновь стал сдержанным и спокойным. Ставший учеником Джинна Несмотря на успехи в обучении, Оби-Вана не взял в ученики ни один рыцарь-джедай. Оби-Вану было уже двенадцать лет, а тех юнлингов, кого не брали в ученики до тринадцати, отправляли в одно из отделений Корпуса обслуживания джедаев. За две недели до тринадцатилетия Кеноби, Храм посетил мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, в надежде найти себе ученика. Оби-Ван в это время дрался на дуэли с одним из своих конкурентов, Бруком Чаном, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание джедая. Кеноби боролся отважно, на грани истощения. Последнее наступление было выполнено настолько яростно и отчаянно, что Квай-Гон не захотел обучать мальчика, решив что это слишком опасно. Оби-Ван был послан на планету Бендомир для работы в Сельскохозяйственном корпусе. По случайному совпадению Квай-Гона послали с заданием на эту же планету. Юнлинг и мастер-джедай вынуждены были объединиться, чтобы пережить эту миссию, оказавшуюся ловушкой для Квай-Гона, которую подстроил его бывший ученик Ксанатос. Миссия на Бендомире Джинн отправил Оби-Вана исполнять свои обязанности в Селькорпусе, а в это время сам Квай-Гон запланировал встречу с Ксанатосом, но не как со старым противником, а как с послом, чтобы попытаться найти соглашение между «Дальними мирами» и Бендомиром. Ксанатос же запланировал саботировать их встречу и убить Квай-Гона. С помощью Оби-Вана Квай-Гон еще раз попытался покончить с Ксанатосом. Он дрался на дуэли со своим прежним учеником, и хотя все планы «Дальних Миров» были разрушены, Ксанатосу удалось сбежать. Во время конфликта с Ксанатосом Квай-Гон увидел наконец истинный потенциал молодого Оби-Вана и взял его в ученики. Их отношения в начале были напряженными, поскольку между ними постоянно появлялись разногласия; Квай-Гон был упрямым и своевольным, в то время как Оби-Ван был более практичным. Это продолжалось достаточно долго, чтобы мастер и ученик научились дополнять друг друга и превратились в очень эффективных напарников.Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival Миссия на Мелиде-Даан Однажды, во время ученичества у Квай-Гона, Оби-Ван временно покинул Орден джедаев. Участвуя в гражданской войне на Мелида-Даан, Оби-Ван предпочел спасению джедая Талы помощь организации подростков, известной как «Молодые», боровшейся против одержимых традицией войны старших. Жители планеты вели бессмысленную войну в течение нескольких поколений, и фактически даже забыли причину вражды. Оби-Ван оказал поддержку юноше по имени Нильд, а так же возможно начал испытывать личные чувства Сераси, девушке из «Молодых».Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead Вскоре после решения Оби-Вана остаться на Мелида-Даан Сераси была смертельно ранена и умерла на руках у Оби-Вана. После этого Кеноби некоторое время продолжал помогать «Молодым», но потом понял, что его место с джедаями, и улетел вместе с Квай-Гоном. Много времени прошло после того случая, прежде чем Кеноби и Джинн снова стали полностью доверять друг другу.Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path Нападение на Храм Спустя некоторое время Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван вновь столкнулись с Ксанатосом, когда тёмный джедай планировал нападение на мастера Йоду, и смогли помешать ему, прежде чем его планы вступили в силу. Сражаясь против Ксанатоса, Оби-Ван был вынужден бороться со своим давним врагом, Бруком Чаном. Брук, став помощником Ксанатоса, похитил подругу Оби-Вана Бент Эйрин, и втянул Кеноби в поединок на световых мечах. Во время боя Брук оступился и упал с водопада тем самым подарив Оби-Вану победу. В течении долгих лет после этого случая Кеноби считал себя повинным в смерти Брука.Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple Преследование Ксанатоса После очередного побега, Ксанатос вернулся на свою родную планету Телос, куда за ним и отправились Квай-Гон с Оби-Ваном. На Телосе их действия не приветствовались. Джедаи были очень удивлены, узнав, что Ксанатос имеет огромную власть на планете и жители считают его героем. Однако жители планеты не знали, что в то время, как Ксанатос и правительство отвлекали их внимание азартной игрой под названием «катарсис», «Дальние миры» грабили ресурсы планеты, не обращая внимания на экологию. Джедаев обвинили в преступлении, которого они не совершали. Когда Квай-Гону наконец удалось полностью разоблачить Ксанатоса, бывший ученик покончил жизнь самоубийством, прыгнув в кислотное озеро.Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning Миссия на Кегане Примерно в это же время состоялось первое знакомство Оби-Ван с Сири Тачи, которую он встретил во время тренировок в Храме. Их отношения начались не лучшим образом, так как Сири была сердита на Кеноби из-за того, что тот оставил, хоть и временно, Орден, но позже они стали друзьями и их дружба переросла в любовь. Кеноби и Тачи были отправлены вместе со своими учителями, Квай-Гон Джинном и Ади Галлией, на планету Кеган. Их целью было проверка ребёнка на чувствительность к Силе. Во время исследования города, падаванов Кеноби и Тачи поймали и отправили в Учебный Округ, куда забирали всех детей, чтобы вырастить послушный народ. Не имея возможности убежать, падаваны были вынуждены терпеть промывание мозгов, устроенное им учителями Округа, которые стремились обеспечить полное соблюдение учебной программы, и направить двух юных джедаев на пусть истинного знания для достижения Всеобщего блага. За вызывающее поведение и несоблюдение дисциплины, их перевели в Округ Переобучения, где дети содержались по строгим тюремным правилам. Падаваны наконец научились сотрудничать. Благодаря своевременной поддержке учителей, Кеноби и Тачи удалось бежать, вместе со своими новыми друзьями В-Дави и О-Ланой. Когда люди узнали о том, что происходило с их детьми в Округе переобучения, они свергли своих лидеров. Джедаям разрешили покинуть планету, которая начинала новый путь развития. В-Нен и О-Мели отдали свою дочь О-Лану на обучение в Храм, полагая, что там ей будет лучше.Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth Миссия на Орд-Сигатте Вскоре после этого, Кеноби отправился вместе с Джинном на Илум, чтобы собрать свой первый световой меч. Но вместо этого, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван прибывают на Орд-Сигатт для расследования исчезновения республиканского очистительного корабля. Джедаи отметили равнодушное отношение к себе и полное отсутствие оружия у людей (за исключением охраны). Оби-Ван встречает бесалиска Декстера Джеттстера, продающего оружие населению Орд-Сигатта. Декстер попросил подождать Оби-Вана, когда началась потасовка между парнем бросившим камень и охранником, в которого этот камень попал. Джедай вступился за парня, разрезав оружие охранников, после чего вернулся к Декстеру, который отметил, что световой меч может быть опасным, но может и вселять надежду. Тогда между Декстером и Кеноби завязалась дружба. Вскоре вернулся Квай-Гон с информацией от сенатора с Денона о том что Денон-ардруйский союз выслал свою небольшую армию для монополизации добывающего бизнеса. Миссия на Мандалоре thumb|left|Герцогиня Сатин под защитой Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана. Во время Мандалорской гражданской войны, реакцией Галактической Республики было назначение Кеноби и Джинна в качестве защитников юной герцогини Сатин. Джедаи провели год на Мандалоре, оберегая герцогиню от повстанцев. Несмотря на возникшие чувства к Сатин, Кеноби продолжил свое обучение. С тяжелым сердцем он расстался с ней, но как джедай, он должен был жить по Кодексу джедаев. Гиперпространственная война Старка Оби-Ван вместе со своим Учителем принимали участие Гиперпространственной войне Старка, одном из последних обширных конфликтов, сопровождавших последние дни Республики. Во время четвёртой битвы при Куотиле Оби-Ван завязал крепкую дружбу с падаваном Квинланом Восом. Позже он с нежностью вспоминал учебную миссию на Рагун VI и другие миссии, в которых они оба участвовали вместе с Декстером Джеттстером во Внешнем Кольце.Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace Миссия на Рутане и Сенали Когда Оби-Вану исполнилось четырнадцать, его и Квай-Гона послали с миссией на планету Рутан, когда-то опустошенную войной, но сейчас находящуюся в перемирии с планетой Сенали. Правители каждой из планет временно менялись старшими детьми, чтобы заставить будущих лидеров ценить своих соседей. Однако после сотен лет успеха эта традиция чуть не потерпела крах, когда наследник Рутана решил, что хочет остаться на Сенали, отказаться от королевского титула и забыть родную планету. Это привело короля Френа в бешенство, так как он посчитал, что его сына держат там насильно, и собрался объявить войну Сенали. Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон после встречи с королем Френом отправились на Сенали и попытались убедить Леда возвратиться на Рутан, пытаясь таким образом избежав войны. Под угрозой будущих разрушений, юный принц вернулся домой. После переговоров, принц Тароон стал королём, а Лед обосновался на Сенали как посол, развивающий торговлю и взаимопонимание между планетами. Миссия на Кореллии Во время своего обучения, Кеноби с группой джедаев были отправлены на Кореллию, с целью остановить родианских террористов, намеривавшихся устроить теракт на космодроме возле города Коронет.Hasbro: Power of the Jedi Миссия на Аларис-Прайм До битвы за Набу Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон участвовали в колонизации Аларис-Прайма, где им пришлось сражаться с Торговой федерацией за контроль над луной. В это время произошла первая встреча Чубакки с джедаями. Под опекой Джинна Чубакка смог привести колонию к военному и экономическому успеху. Позже Оби-Ван и Чубакка встретились снова в 0 ДБЯ, хотя неизвестно, узнали ли они друг друга через 40 лет разлуки.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Миссия на Йинчорре и Дорвалле В 33 ДБЯ Кеноби помогал своему учителю в миссиях на Йинчорре и Дорвалле. После инцидента на Дорвалле Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон были вовлечены в попытку добиться перемирия между Торговой федерацией и Туманным фронтом, которая закончилась печально после несчастья, случившегося с Торговой Федерацией на Торговом саммите на Эриаду. Поиски Дарши Ассант В этом же году Оби-Ван расследовал таинственное исчезновение падавана Дарши Ассант. Он нашел несколько зацепок, но события в Галактике развивались быстрее, чем он смог найти пропавшую альдераанку.Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter Захват Лунди Однажды, Кеноби и Джинн были отправлены на поиски академии ситов. Они опасались, что Марк Лунди разыскивает голокрон ситов. Джедаи преследовали Лунди на множестве планет, на одной из которых Кеноби был ранен в плечо. Но в конечном итоге, им удалось захватить его на планете Кобаи.Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers «Предрассветный экспресс» Кеноби и Джин были отправлены для проверки состояния «Предрассветного экспресса» - круизного крейсера, быстро теряющего высоту и не выходящего на связь. Когда им удалось высадиться на корабль, их атаковали дроиды безопасности, которых не должно было быть на судне. Проникнув внутрь корабля, Кеноби и Джин отпавляються в каюту капитана чтобы поговорить с ним. thumb|230px|Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джин на борту «Предрассветного экспресса» В каюте капитана, они сообщили ему о состоянии корабля и о дроидах Торговой федерации облепивших корпус. Как оказалось, капитан был не в курсе происходящего. Он связался с главным инженером, но тот был атакован дроидами. Джедай и его падаван отправились на помощь главному инженеру Бойарди. Кеноби удалось самому отбиться от дроидов и блокировать их в трюме. Затем Кеноби и Джинн отправились на встречу с главным интендантом Вейвертоном и Саулом Моегантцем, чтобы узнать, кто из них был ответственен за проникновение дроидов на корабль. Когда выяснилось, что за погрузку контейнеров, в которых находились дроиды, отвечал Подлонг Фоал, они впятером направились к нему, чтобы расспросить о дроидах, но Фоал, узнав причину интереса к своей персоне, попытался скрыться от них. Кеноби и Джинн преследовали его по всему кораблю, и, в конце концов загнали его в тупик. Джинн задал Фоалу вопрос, но тот отказался отвечать и начал угрожать бомбой. Тогда Вейвертон выстрелил в него.Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса» Затем Кеноби и Джин допросили Бука и жену владельца корабля - мадам Роден . У Джинна возникли подозрения на счёт Вейвертрона и он послал Оби-Вана проследить за ним. Проникнув в вентиляцию, Кеноби смог подслушать разговор интенданта с главой пиратов. Встретившись со своим учителем и Бойарди, Оби-Ван рассказал им об услышанном. Задержав Вейвертона, они отвели его к капитану, хотя, он и утверждал, что не причастен к транспортировке бомбы на борт. Корабль, державший курс на горную станцию Йорн Скот, был остановлен, и все пасажиры были эвакуированы. Как оказалось за этим стоял Клод Роден - владелец корабля, который хотел с помощью бомбы избавиться от жены и взорвать горную станцию для получения страховки. Но джедай и его ученик смогли помешать его планам и благополучно покинули корабль со всеми пассажирами и персоналом на спасательном фрегате.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 2 Джин'ха и Чёрный Хет (32 ДБЯ) Джинн посылает Кеноби на Корусант, патрулировать Нижние уровни, где тот впервые сталкивается с Чёрным Хетом. После спасения женщины и сражения на пути к автобусу, Оби-Ван возвращается в Совет джедаев, где ему поручают новую миссию - добыть информацию. Раздобыв необходимые сведения, он направляется в космопорт, чтобы помешать скрыться Чёрному Хету. Между ними началась схватка, в которой Кеноби победил Хета, но люди, или Джин'ха, разгружавшие корабль, вышли из него и напали на Кеноби. Оби-Ван одолел большинство противников, но их лидер сумел сразить юного джедая и бросил его умирать, но прежде чем корабль сумел взлететь, Кеноби смог прикрепить к нему жучок.Star Wars: Obi-Wan Жучок привел корабль джедаев на горнодобывающую планету Обредаан. Мастера Иит Кот и Пло Кун отправились разузнать обстановку, но их корабль потерпел крушение прежде чем смог приземлиться. Кеноби и Джинн отправились на их поиски. Приземлившись, они вступили в бой с Джин'ха в болотах и нашли разбившийся корабль. Никого на нём не обнаружив, Джинн отправился на поиски, а Кеноби спустился в глубь шахты. Сражаясь с Джин'ха, он выяснил, что их оружие сделано из кортозиса. Затем он с боем пробивался к входу в шахту, где Джинн, Кот и Кун уже вели сражение. Вместе они одержали победу над Джин'ха и вернулись в храм. Позже Кеноби выяснит, что дроиды убийцы Торговой федерации были вооружены кортозисными мечами, которые Торговая федерация купила у Джин'ха. Блокада Набу (32 ДБЯ) Рост напряжения .]] В 32 ДБЯ Сенат принял закон о налогообложении торговых путей, и система Набу оказалась в блокаде, устроенной Торговой федерацией. Назревал кризис. Канцлер Валорум втайне от остальных попросил Совет джедаев дать ему в качестве послов Канцлера двух джедаев. Выбор Совета пал на Джинна и Кеноби. Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джинн прибыли на орбиту планеты Набу на борту дипломатического судна «Сияющий VII». Однако после посадки на корабль неймодианцев «Саак'ак» Джедаи были преданы Нутом Ганреем и Торговой федерацией. Действуя по приказу Тёмного лорда ситов Дарта Сидиуса, Ганрей попытался убить обоих джедаев, пустив газ диоксис в зал заседаний и затем послав небольшой отряд боевых дроидов. И джедаи также почувствовали шум взрыва и одновременно возмущение в Силе - их корабль уничтожили. Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон преодолели оба препятствия и почти достигли командного мостика корабля, но были оттеснены дройдеками. Квай-Гон решил отступить на поверхность планеты, чтобы предупредить жителей о возможном вторжении. Прежде, чем покинуть комнату переговоров, Кеноби спросил TC-14 про газ. Протокольный дроид извинился и сообщил, что это просто избыточный пар из системы вентиляции. После побега из зала переговоров, джедаи с боем пробирались по коридорам корабля к мостику. Они совершили попытку проникновения на мостик корабля, но их план сорвали два дроида разрушителя, вынудивших их отступить и разделиться. Джедаи скрылись в вентиляционной шахте. Пробираясь по шахте, Кеноби случайно провалился в вентиляционное отверстие и двигался в одиночку. В это время он стал свидетелем уничтожения «Сияющий VII».В этом месте игра противоречит фильму Продолжив свой путь, ему пришлось вступить в бой с несколькими техническими дроидами Торговой федерации. Продвигаясь дальше по вентиляционной шахте, он смог найти из неё выход и выбраться в коридор. С боем проникнув в генераторную, Кеноби встретил неймоидариаского техника, который сообщил что для открытия двери в ангар, необходимо прежде уничтожить энергогенераторы, что молодой джедай и сделал, прежде чем идти в ангар. Но по дороге к нему, он встретил три дроида-истребителя. После этого, он снова встретился с Джинном, который предложил проникнуть на десантные корабли и таким образом покинуть корабль. Кеноби направился на верхнюю площадку, по пути защищаясь от дроидов, находившихся там, и проник на один из десантных кораблей.''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game После побега из комнаты переговоров, джедаи''В Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' можно было играть одним или двумя персонажами;на выбор предоставлялись Квай-Гон Джинн, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Пло Кун, Мейс Винду и Ади Галлия. Каждого из них можно было выбрать для прохождения каждой из десяти миссий игры. В этой статье описываются события с учётом выбора персонажей Кеноби и Джинна. с боем прокладывали себе дорогу к командному центру, где им пришлось пробираться сквозь конвейер, применяя прыжок Силы для преодоления больших расстояний, после чего они в конечном итоге оказались в ангаре. Туда за ними дроид-пилот отправил дроида-погрузчика, после нескольких ударов световым мечом, дроид-погрузчик вышел из строя и протаранил стену. Джедаи пробрались сквозь образовавшуюся дыру и продолжили углубляться вглубь корабля, оказавшись в помещении соседствующим с статической разрядной камерой. Их дальнейший путь пролегал сквозь помещение с электродами, через которое два джедая пробирались с особой осторожностью, стараясь не наступать на пол. Выбравшись на верхнюю площадку, они оказались в огромном пустом пространстве. Там они встретились со звёздным истребителем. Отбивая бластерные выстрелы, джедаи смогли уничтожить амортизаторы тяги истребителя, тем самым заставив его перейти в наземный режим. Утратив преимущество, истребитель все же продолжил преследование джедаев, однако стал жертвой своих же выстрелов, мастерски отбиваемых джедаями, и в конечном итоге был уничтожен, позволив джедаям продолжить свою миссию.Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles С боем продвигаясь вглубь флагманского корабля, два джедая хотели попасть на его мостик, с целью выяснить, почему вице-король желал их смерти. Покинув зал переговоров, они по многочисленным коридорам направились в ангар, где попали под обстрел защитной турели. Укрываясь под обломками «Сияющего VII», Джинн приказал Кеноби прикрывать его, пока он не расправиться с турелью. Когда турель была уничтожена, джедаи продолжили свой путь к мостику. Но от ангара их преследовали три дроида-истребителя. Скрываясь, джедаям пришлось пробираться сквозь грузовой отсек и пройти через фабрику по производству боевых дроидов. На фабрике он столкнулись ещё с двумя дроидами-истребителями и дроидом-бомбардиром. В одном из коридоров джедаи попали в силовое поле. Джин приказал Кеноби забраться в вентилиционную шахту. С боем пробираясь сквозь шахту вентиляции, они всё же нашли выход ведущий в ангар, в котором они обнаружили армию вторжения. Добравшись до мостика, Кеноби, пока Джинн пытался прорезать взрывные переборки, прикрывал его спину, уничтожая боевых дроидов и дроидов-бомбардиров.Star Wars: Obi-Wan 275px|thumb|left|Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джин атакованы дроидами разрушителями. Но джедаи были прерваны появлением двух дроидов разрушителей серии Р, P-59 и P-60. Применив скорость Силы, джедаи скрылись в шахте вентиляции и направились в ангар, где обнаружили, что Федерация готовится к вторжению. Джинн предложил разделиться и попасть на планету на разных десантных кораблях. Кеноби пробрался на один из кораблей вторжения. Во время полёта он нарушил систему связи корабля, чтобы не раскрыть своего присутствия. Но сбой связи привлёк внимание остальных кораблей. Для выяснения причины сбоя был послан отряд боевых дроидов номер 8313, и Кеноби пришлось его уничтожить. Пробираясь сквозь ангар со штурмовыми танками, Кеноби связался с Джинном, который приказал ему проникнуть в комнату управления, или в машинный зал, и вызвав неисправность, заставить корабль совершить аварийную посадку. Кеноби с боем пробился в машинный зал и вырубил двигатели. Затем он направился в комнату управления и дезактивировал всех находящихся на борту боевых дроидов. Затем, отключив галопроектор, он проник на нижние уровни корабля, где находились ангары c грузовыми транспортниками, где он в ступил в бой с дроидом убийцей нового типа, вооружённого кортозисным клинком и уничтожил его. После уничтожения дроида, Джинн приказал Кеноби спрятаться до приземления корабля. Прибыв на разных кораблях, джедаи встретились на поверхности планеты.Star Wars: Complete Locations Но, по прибытию, Кеноби и Джинн были порознь. Кеноби сразу же после посадки спрятался в болоте и вплавь добравшись до берега, столкнулся с отрядом боевых дроидов. Расправившись с ними, он снова спрятался в воде. Затем он встретил в гунгана по имени Джа-Джа Бинкс. Вдвоём, они скрылись от преследовавших их одноместных воздушных платформ Федерации, но по пути Кеноби увяз в болоте. Выбравшись, он влез на бревно, но котором сидел Бинкс. Добравшись до гунгана, Кеноби обнаружил что тот продолжает убегать, и бросился за нам в погоню, попутно защищаясь от дроидов попадавшихся на пути. Некоторое время спустя, он наткнулся на большой отряд боевых дроидов, столпившихся вокруг застрявшего MTT. Разобравшись с ними, ему пришлось пробираться сквозь небольшое водоём, перепрыгивая по островкам, чтобы избежать нападения хищных рыб. Длгнав Бинкса, Кеноби поинтересовался, не видел ли тот его учителя. Дав утвердительный ответ, Бинкс повёл его за собой. Джедай пытался не отставать от гунгана но угодил в яму. Взобравшись на пень и схватившись за виноградную лозу, он смог выбраться на другую сторону ямы. Следуя за Бинксом, они оказались перед плацдармом дроидов, где, перебив стражу, Кеноби захватил тяжёлый пулемёт и уничтожил двух дроидов разрушителей. После чего, гунган привёл его к учителю. right|thumb|275px|Кеноби, Квай-Гон Джин и Джа-Джа Бинкс прибыли в Ото-Гунга. Сражаясь с силами Торговой федерации,В Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles можно было играть одним или двумя персонажами;на выбор предоставлялись Квай-Гон Джинн, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Пло Кун, Мейс Винду и Ади Галлия. Каждого из них можно было выбрать для прохождения каждой из десяти миссий игры. В этой статье описываются события с учётом выбора персонажей Кеноби и Джина. джедаи спасли Бинкса, который предложил отвести их в безопасное место, в город Ото-Гунга. От туда они могли добраться до Тида и предупредить толчком Силы охраняющего его боевого дроида. Там они столкнулись с болотным червём слаатик. Болотный червь несколько раз пытался растерзать джедаев, но когда ему это не удалось, он выпустил ядовитый газ из своего рта. Так же он призвал рой паразитов критлесов, которые напали на джедаев. Но им всё же удалось сильно ранить червя и добраться до выхода. Затем они вновь соединились с Бинксом и продолжили свой путь. К тому времени, как Кеноби воссоединился с Джинном, его световой меч был повреждён. Сразу после встречи их атаковали две ОВП, которые Джин сбил, отбив в них их же бластерные заряды. Проделав нелёгкий путь через болота, Бинкс привёл двух джедаев к болотному озеру и провёл их в Ото Гунга. Там они предстали перед боссом Ругор Нассом и его советниками. Применив обман разума, Джинн убедил Насса одолжить им бонго и указать путь к Тиду. Насс согласился и предложил им путь сквозь ядро планеты. Джин так же освободил Бинкса, которого ждало наказание за возвращение из ссылки. Джа-Джа и два джедая смогли проплыть сквозь ядро планеты и всплыли на поверхность реки Соллей, рядом с Тидом. К сожалению, к тому времени Тид уже был захвачен Торговой федерацией. Когда джедаи и Бинкс попытались войти в защищённый город, центральный мост через реку был взорван Бронированным штурмовым танком, отрезав тем самым город от других регионов. В последствии, Кеноби написал статью о своём путешествии на бонго, озаглавив её «На борту Бонго».Star Wars Kids 6 (2nd edition) Спасение королевы Попав в Тид, Джинн сказал Кеноби что его задачей станет поиск пути к королевскому дворцу и предостерёг своего падавана от попадания в неприятности. Поднявшись по лестнице, находившейся рядом с бонго, Оби-Вану пришлось расправиться с несколькими боевыми дроидами В1. Но этот путь не вёл во дворец, поэтому ему пришлось вернуться к Соллей и вплавь перебраться на другой берег. Попав на городские улицы, Кеноби отправился к дворцу. Он с боем пробирался через город, отбиваясь от боевых дроидов патрулирующих улицы, и спас трёх горожан, которых держали в плену. В какой-то момент ему пришлось укрываться на балконе, и с помощью снайперской винтовки, очистить себе дальнейший путь. После чего он смог пересечь реку по мосту. Но добравшись до конца улицы, обнаружилось, что дальнейший путь перекрыт энергетическим щитом, и джедаю пришлось подняться на балкон одного из соседних зданий. Там он обнаружил ещё одного пленника. Спасённый горожанин показал джедаю место, где интервенты удерживали большую группу пленных. Освободив заключённых, Кеноби продолжил свой путь. Добравшись до моста, ведшего к дворцу, Кеноби обнаружил, что тот был разрушенный дроидами-истребителями. Во время поисков иного пути во дворец, он встретил трёх солдат армии Набу. Они помогли ему найти окружный путь и рассказали о тайном входе во дворец. Пробравшись к дворцу, Кеноби спас одного из служащих дворца, который предупредил его об отряде дроидов находящихся неподалёку. Двигаясь вдоль скалы, молодой джедай одержал вверх над большим количеством боевых дроидов. а так же над одним из новых дроидов убийц. Добравшись до секретного входа, он перекрыл подачу воды в бассейн, скрывавший лестницу, ведшую во дворец. Во время продвижения джедаев по городу, центральный мост был взорван бронированным штурмовым танком, отрезав город от других регионов. Этот взрыв отделил Кеноби от Джинна и Бинкса. Джедаю ничего не оставалось, кроме, как пресечь город, чтобы найти королеву. Кеноби прыгнул в реку и поплыл прочь от танка. Выбравшись на берег на одном из соседних островов он, с помощью толчка Силы, проложил себе путь на улицы города. Продвигаясь вперёд, он сталкивался с многочисленными группами боевых дроидов. С помощью Силы. Кеноби смог вывести из строя генератор силового поля, преградившего ему дорогу. Свернув в один из переулков, джедай стал свидетелем ожесточённой перестрелки двух гвардейцев Набу с большим количеством боевых дроидов. Разобравшись с дроидами, Кеноби сообщил солдатам о своём намерении проникнуть в сад, и один из солдат дал ему легкий бластерный пулемёт. В саду Кеноби встретили два мультитранспорта, из который высадились дроиды. Узнав от случайно встреченного по пути раненного охранника код к воротам, джедай получил шанс ещё ближе подобраться к дворцу. Стараясь быть незамеченными, Кеноби скрываясь от штурмовых танков, пробрался через площадь. Встретив ещё одного охранника, он поделился с ним паролем. Но как только тот попытался войти в них, то тут же был застрелен. Затем Кеноби вернулся на площадь. Найдя там запорный механизм, он смог открыть дверь, ведущую из сада. Выбравшись оттуда, джедаю пришлось опорожнить несколько бассейнов, чтобы добраться до панели управления двери, открывающий проход к дворцовой площади. Но перед этим ему пришлось разобраться с дроидами, охранявших панель управления. Кеноби пересёк мост и, поднявшись по лестнице, оказавшейся заминированной, добрался до ворот дворца, которые охранял бронированный штурмовой танк. Избегая выстрелов танка. джедай, с помощью Силы, смог открыть ворота и пройдя через них оказался совсем близко к дворцу. Во время битвы, Кеноби снова объединился с Джинном,В Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles можно было играть одним или двумя персонажами;на выбор предоставлялись Квай-Гон Джинн, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Пло Кун, Мейс Винду и Ади Галлия. Каждого из них можно было выбрать для прохождения каждой из десяти миссий игры. В этой статье описываются события с учётом выбора персонажей Кеноби и Джинна. и они направились к королевскому дворцу сквозь город усеянный боевыми дроидами и боевыми дроидами службы безопасности ООМ. Они добрались до Королевской библиотеки Тида, которая была переоборудована в командный центр дроидов. Не успев пройти мимо библиотеки, они столкнулись с отрядом дроидрв, вооруженных ракетницами и шестью дроидами разрушителями. Позже джедаи захватили штурмовой танк, после уничтожение его ООМ дроида-пилота и использовали его для продвижения вглубь Тида. Они так же смогли спасти несколько служанок, захваченных в плен.В игре требуются спасти семь служанок, но спасти можно по меньшей мере девять. Добравшись до основания дворца, джедаям пришлось бросить танк. Проникнув на территорию дворца, они столкнулись с большим количеством боевых дроидов. В передней части дворца джедаи уничтожили дроиды-турелли Т4 вместе с дроидами-поджигателями. Проникнув во дворец через тайный ход, Кеноби оказался в дворцовой кухне, где встретил служанку Ашу. Она сообщила ему о блокаде дворца и помогла получить коды доступа. В столовой, куда Кеноби попал через камин, ему пришлось столкнуться с несколькими боевыми дроидами. Затем, активировав подъёмный механизм, он поднял обеденный стол из кухни, на котором поднялась Аша. Поднявшись в столовую, она вскрыла для джедая одну из дверей, но, оказавшиеся за ней боевые дроиды, заставили её отойти от двери, и Кеноби пришлось перебить всех дроидов в соседней комнате. Когда дроиды были уничтожены, Аша вскрыла следующую дверь. Пройдя в следующую комнату, Кеноби оказался отрезан от Аши силовым полем. Разобравшись с напавшими на него дроидами, он смог отключить щит для Аши. Оказавшись в следующей комнате, джедай попал в перестрелку с участием ПанакиСогласно фильму, Панака был захвачен вместе с королевой, по этой причине присутствие его в этой части статьи не считается каноном и других солдат Набу. Аша же оказалась блокирована силовым полем. Вмести с солдатами, Кеноби смог отбиться от атакующих боевых дроидов и дроидов разрушителей. Кеноби отключил силовое поле и направился на следующий этаж. Попав с помощью Аши в тронный зал, джедай и отряд Панаки подверглись нападению дроидов убийц. Один из дворцовых гвардейцев сообщил, что королева была доставлена в четвёртый лагерь, для подписания договора. Кеноби связался со своим учителем и сообщил ему о сложившейся ситуации. Джинн приказал ученику возвращаться к нему. Выбравшись из дворца, Кеноби встретил гвардейца, сообщившего джедаю о штурмовом танке, мешающем продвижению сил сопротивления. В одиночку расправившись с несколькими дроидами, Кеноби смог отключить силовой щит и помог нескольким членам сопротивления отбиться от боевых дроидов. а затем, используя ионную гранату, смог уничтожить танк. Уничтожив его, Кеноби открыл себе дальнейший пути и отправился вниз по улице. Вместе с двумя солдатам армии Набу, Кеноби отбился от отряда боевых дроидов и дроида убийцы. Разобравшись с силами Торговой федерации, напавших на него, Кеноби продолжил свой путь. По дороге он сразил очередного дроида убийцу и спас одного пленника. Затем он встретил Джинна, который отбивался от двух дроидов убийц.С этого момента события Star Wars: Obi-Wan расходятся с фильмом. В этой статье подразумевается что все последующие события не являются каноном. Ворвавшись во дворец, джедаи вступили в схватку с множеством боевых дроидов, включая дроидов-захватчиков В1, дроидов разрушителей и боевых дроидов-коммандеров ООМ. В какой-то момент они, используя прыжок Силы, переместились на внешний балкон, используя его чтобы пройти в следующее помещение. После этого они проникли в тронный зал, с помощью спасённой ими ранее служанки, которая показали им секретный проход.С этого момента события Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles расходятся с фильмом. В этой статье подразумевается что все последующие события не являются каноном. Джедаи и Бинкс освободили из плена чиновников Тида, которых вели под конвоем ООМ дроиды службы безопасности в четвёртый лагерь. Биббл и еще несколько служанок решили остаться на захваченной планете, в то время как королева приняла решение отправиться на Корусант, чтобы просить помощи у Галактического Сената. Чтобы обезопасить королеву, отряду пришлось разделиться и Кеноби, с двойником королевы Сабе, отделились от Джинна, Панаки и других. Сабе провела Кеноби мимо отрада дроидов и помогла пройти незамеченными по коридорам дворца. Она рассказала о тайном пути через сад, и они направились этой дорогой. В саду Кеноби защитил Сабе от нападения боевых дроидов. Найдя вход в секретный проход, они направились к нему. Обнаружив, что дверь заперта, Кеноби, используя прыжок Силы, смог, пробравшись по балкону на другую сторону, открыть запертую дверь. Пройдя сквозь дверь, они оказались в комнате, где встретили женщину, обезумевшую от горя, из-за пропажи сына. Кеноби пообещал спасти мальчика. Оказалось, что мальчик прятался от боевых дроидов в соседнем здании и Кеноби помог ему вернуться к матери. Продвигаясь дальше, джедай встретил раненого солдата. Оби-Ван помог ему и солдат сообщил ему о штурмовом танке находящимся поблизости. Незаметно пробравшись по балкону во фланг танка, джедай смог перебить дроидов поддержки. Там молодой джедай обнаружил пленника. Немного поговорив с ним, Кеноби освободил мужчину, который в благодарность за спасение подарил ему термальный детонатор.Игрок встречает этих персонажей во время выполнения побочных миссий и их появление не влияет на основной сюжет. В данной статье предполагается 100% прохождение игры. Вступив в бой с дроидами, Кеноби вынудил танк отойти со своей позиции. Вернувшись за Сабе, джедай провел её мимо танка, но на соседней улице они попали в засаду. Отбившись от дроидов, Кеноби встретил астродроида и попросил его следовать за ним. Продолжая свой путь. Сабе и её защитник джедай, продвигались к ангару, отбиваясь от нападений боевых дроидов. Хозяйка одной из квартир, в которую Кеноби и его спутники случайно ворвались, сообщила о том, что уличные ворота заперты. Пробравшись по балкону за ворота, джедай смог отпереть их с другой стороны. Во время очередной битвы с дроидами Кеноби подобрал бластер и использовал его для уничтожения мин, размещённых вдоль улицы, что позволило Сабе добраться до реки. Перебравшись на рыбацкой лодке на другой берег, джедай использовал Силу, чтобы опустить мост, и Сабе смогла перейти через реку. Позже они попали в засаду, а ещё через некоторое время под огонь тяжёлого пулемёта. После этого они присоединились дворцовой страже, сражавшихся с большой группой боевых дроидов. Позже Кеноби и Сабе присоединились к группе Джинна и они отправились в ангар. Попав в ангар, они обнаружили, что он захвачен дроидами. Джинн подошёл к дроиду-коммандеру OOM и попытался добиться разрешения на вылет с планеты. Когда дроид отдал приказ на арест джедая и его спутников, Джинн выхватил свой световой меч и уничтожил дроида, а затем атаковал других дроидов, в том числе 3B3-1204, а в это время Кеноби освободил группу пилотов находившихся в плену. Во время этой короткой битвы был убит один из гвардейцев. Когда все дроиды были уничтожены, королева, её служанки, Панака и двое джедаев смогли покинуть Набу на борту королевского звёздного корабля. Губернатор Биббл остался на планете, чтобы присматривать за населением Набу. Рик Олие пилотировал королевский корабль, но покинув атмосферу планеты, судно подверглось атаке со стороны кораблей Торговой федерации. Один из линкоров смог подбить корабль и вывести его щиты из строя. Для починки щитов были отправлены дроиды-астромеханики, но почти все они, кроме R2-D2, были уничтожены. R2 восстановил работу щитов. Корабль смог пробиться сквозь блокаду и уйти в гиперпространство. Но позже выяснилось, что гипердвигатель повреждён и Джинн убедил королеву совершить посадку на пустынной планете Татуин для ремонта. После посадки, Падме - служанка королевы, отправилась в Мос-Эспа, город, расположенный неподалёку, вместе с Джинном, Бинксом и R2-D2. Во время их отсутствия, Сабе (в облике королевы Амидалы) получила сообщение от губернатора Сио Биббла, умоляющего связаться с ним. Кеноби предостерёг её от этого, и она прислушалась к его мнению. Во всяком случае, она не могла принимать решения не получив одобрения Падме Амидалы, а та в тот момент отсутствовала.The Official Star Wars Fact File Во время ожидания группы Джинна, Сабе (всё ещё в образе королевы Амидалы) была похищена разбойниками тускенами.Star Wars: Obi-Wan Оби-Ван, преследовал разбойников в их жилищах в обширных каньонах, среди старых обломках кораблей, и был вынужден пройти сквозь братские могилы тускенов в поисках королевы. Он обнаружил её в заброшенном корабле, который использовался тускенами в качестве укрытия, и вступил в конфронтацию с вождём тускенов, который потерпел поражение. Убив вождя, Оби-Ван покинул тускенов вместе с королевой и вернулся на корабль ожидать своих друзей.Star Wars: Obi-Wan Встреча с Энакином Скайуокером На Татуине учитель Оби-Вана встретил мальчика-раба, Энакина Скайуокера, продемонстрировавшего огромный потенциал в Силе и беспрецедентное количество мидихлориан в крови. Джинн решил, что мальчик должен обучаться пути джедаев, но Кеноби, тоже пораженный потенциалом Энакина, не согласился с решением учителя, так же как и в дальнейшем Совет джедаев, по причине позднего возраста и слишком высокого уровня эмоциональных привязанностей, не положенного для джедая. В ответ на отказ Совета в обучении мальчика Квай-Гон объявил, что сам возьмется его обучать, как падавана. Кодекс джедаев запрещал обучать двух падаванов одновременно, но Квай-Гон утверждал, что Оби-Ван уже готов пройти Испытание. Хотя Кеноби оставался учеником до гибели Джинна, он все же проявлял рвение, чтобы оправдать похвалу, данную перед Советом. Затем Совет приказывает Джинну и Кеноби сопровождать королеву Амидалу во время её возвращения на Набу, в надежде раскрыть личность таинственного война. Битва за Набу и последствия Во время второй битвы при Тиде, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван защищали королеву Амидалу, пока у них на пути не встал Дарт Мол, Лорд ситов и ученик Дарта Сидиуса. Мол умело сражался против джедаев с помощью своего двуклинкового светового меча и сумел разделить их. Джинн продолжал бороться с ситом, пока Кеноби пытался их догнать, но пожилой джедай был истощен длительным поединком и лишен пространства, необходимого для должного использования формы боя на световых мечах, которую он практиковал, и был смертельно ранен. Кеноби, разгневанный гибелью учителя, стремительно атаковал Мола. После интенсивной атаки Оби-Вану удалось разрубить надвое световой меч Мола. Однако Мол продолжил борьбу с Оби-Ваном и с помощью Силы столкнул Кеноби в шахту. Оби-Вану удалось зацепиться за металлический выступ, но Мол выкинул его световой меч в шахту и начал забрасывать искрами Кеноби, пытаясь заставить его потерять контроль над собой. В критический момент Оби-Ван смог успокоиться и достичь необходимой связи с Силой. Тогда он подпрыгнул вверх и притянул к себе световой меч учителя. Приземлившись позади Мола, Кеноби разрубил противника пополам. Последней просьбой Квай-Гона к Оби-Вану было взять в ученики Энакина. Кеноби чувствовал, что не сможет отказать учителю, и взял на себя ответственность за обучение мальчика. Мастер Йода и другие джедаи после этих событий изменил свое решение, хотя их все еще терзали сомнения и предчувствия. Совет, впечатленный действиями Оби-Вана против сита, сделал его полноправным рыцарем, засчитав бой с Дартом Молом за Испытание, после чего Энакин был формально помещен под опеку Кеноби, как его будущий падаван. Рыцарство (32 - 22 ДБЯ) Через три года после начала обучения Энакина, учителя и его ученика послали на их первую совместную миссию. Оби-Вану приказали следить за лидером культа, Кадом Чаном, младшим братом Брука Чана. Кад все еще обвинял Оби-Вана в смерти брата, но после того, как Кеноби и Энакин раскрыли заговор против него, простил Оби-Вана. В миссии на Рагуне VI Оби-Ван и Энакин повстречались с таинственным человеком. Позже выяснилось, что его зовут Гранта Омега и он сын Ксанатоса. Дальнейшие поиски информации о нем показали, что Омега был с Нирпорта VII, собирал артефакты ситов и был необычайно богат, хотя не известно, откуда у него взялось такое состояние. Позже джедаи обнаружили, что он хотел получить монополию на производство бакты. Так же с помощью Энакина Оби-Ван узнал, что Грант Омега хотел произвести впечатление на таинственного Лорда ситов, убивая джедаев. Учитель и ученик смогли разрушить план Омеги по получении титанита, после чего тот сбежал. Миссия на Зонаму-Секот .]] Следующая миссия, которую им предстояло выполнить Оби-вану и Энакину, состояла в попытке найти рыцаря-джедая Верджер, исчезнувшую во время миссии на планете Зонама-Секот. Без их ведома Уилхафф Таркин и Райт Сиенар тайно последовали за джедаями, с целью использовать способность Секота быстро соединять органическую и механическую технологии в создании звездолетов. На планете колонисты продали Оби-Вану «семена-партнеры», которые позволяли планете настраивать звездолеты под потребности пилота. Энакин привлек семян больше, чем кто-либо до него, и назвал свое живое судно «Джабита». Когда Таркин и Сиенар прибыли на место, планета показала свою разумность джедаям и объяснила, что Вержер улетела с таинственными «Пришельцами Издалека», чтобы защитить Зонаму-Секот. Энакин и Оби-Ван не смогли найти ее, но смогли остановить нападение Таркина. В приступе гнева Энакин телекинетически сжег телохранителя Таркина — кровавого резчика Ке Даива. Это проявление подверженности Тёмной стороне очень встревожило Кеноби. Энакин был схвачен и перевезен к Таркину, но его спас Оби-Ван. Секот включил планетарный гипердвигатель и исчез в Неизведанных Регионах. Сиенар и Таркин вернулись в Республику, но «Джабита» умерла из-за разделения с Энакином и родной планетой. После этого Оби-Ван и Энакин вернулись на Корусант. «Сверхдальний перелёт» .]] Мастер Мейс Винду послал Кеноби и Скайуокера на секретную миссию на Барлоке, которая заключалась в присмотре за властным мастером-джедаем, Джорусом К'баотом, и его падаваном Лораной Джинзлер. В этом время Кинман Дориана, доверенное лицо Дарта Сидиуса, от его имени тайно запланировал переговоры, на которых К’баот набрал достаточно влияния, чтобы лоббировать свой проект, «Сверхдальний перелет». Оби-Ван и Энакин спасли Джинзлер от мятежников, но те смогли получить детали для создания ракеты для срыва переговоров. Попытка Оби-Вана остановить ракету оказалась неудачной. Однако К’баоту удалось с помощью Силы остановить ракету и это дало всем стимул быстрее закончить переговоры и дало необходимую поддержку проекта в Сенате. Мастер Винду поручил Оби-Вану сопровождать экспедицию. Во время экспедиции, Оби-Ван часто имел разногласия с К’баотом по поводу управления «Сверхдальним перелётом», особенно когда мастер-джедай начал среди ночи забирать у родителей детей, предположительно имевших чувствительность к Силе. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Верховный Канцлер Палпатин не попросил, чтобы Кеноби и Скайуокер покинули корабль во время последней остановки «Сверхдальнего перелета» на территории Республики. Школа страха В скором времени Кеноби и его падавану вместе с Сири Тачи и ее учеником, Ферусом Олином, дали задание расследовать исчезновение сына одного сенатора. Чтобы влиться в группу студентов элитной сенаторсокй школы на Андаре, Энакин предложил, чтобы он и Ферус проникли в школу, прикинувшись сыновьями сенаторов. Оби-Ван и Сири изображали родителей, отдававших своих детей учиться. Когда Ферус был схвачен, Энакин решил не сообщать об этом Оби-Вану и попробовал сам найти его. Когда Кеноби узнал о действиях ученика, он и Совет были в ярости. Жертва Йаддль Мастер Йода послал Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакина и мастера Йаддль на планету Маван, для завершения разрушительной гражданской войны между тремя преступными группировками. Эти группировки, во главе с Деккой Хаттом, Финой Шаан и человеком по прозвищу Забастовщик (на самом деле им был Гранта Омега), вынудили мирное население искать убежище. Никто не знал, что все это было ловушкой Гранты Омеги. Он использовал убийственное химическое средство, предназначавшееся Оби-Вану и Энакину, Но Мастер Йаддль пожертвовала собой, поглотив весь яд через Силу, тем самым спася город Наатан и Энакина с Оби-Ваном. Кеноби и его ученик принесли мир в Маван, но Энакин чувствовал на себе ответственность за смерть члена Совета. Смерть Йаддль и её причины вызвали разногласия между Оби-Ваном и Энакином. Кеноби чувствовал, что не способен обучить вредного мальчика должным образом. Когда их послали со спасательной миссией в систему Азиел к планете Ванкор, оба были вынуждены урегулировать свои разногласия, с самого начало этому поспособствовало совместное прохождение через гнездо гандарков. Позже, подвергшись действию наркотического препарата «Зона Самосдерживания», Энакин был взят в плен ученой по имени Дженна Зан Арбор. Сири Тачи, Ферус Олин, Гарен Мульн и Кли Рара, которые выполняли собственные задания, получили сигнал бедствия от Оби-Вана и забрали его вместе с падаваном с Ванкора. Затем джедаи отправились к Тифа-Дору, чтобы предупредить о предстоящем вторжении на Ванкор. После успешного предотвращения вторжения они вернулись на Ванкор, но там обнаружили, что Дженна Зан Арбор сбежала. Выслеживание Дженны Зен Арбор и Роя Теды Дженна сбежала и не появлялась, пока Энакину не исполнилось шестнадцать. По информации, полученной джедаями от Тиро Каладиена, стало известно, что Зан Арбор объявилась на Ромине, центре коррупции и прибежище для преступников. Чтобы попасть на планету, Оби-Ван, Энакин, Сири и Ферус замаскировались под группу воров, ищущих убежище. Они узнали, что Дженна объединилась с Роем Тедой, правителем Ромина, и Грантой Омегой. Прежде, чем джедаи сумели их захватить, на планете началась гражданская война, в которой преступный мир попытался свергнуть Теду. Рой и Дженна сбежали и связались с джедаями, полагая, что те являются преступниками, и попытались вместе с ними улететь с Ромина. Однако Дженна узнала Энакина с их предыдущей встречи, и Рой приказал своим людям схватить джедаев. Прежде чем бандиты успели это сделать, прибыла боевая группа джедаев во главе с Мейсом Винду и арестовала Теду и Арбор. Однако джедаям был нужен Гранта Омега, и они понимали, что Дженна и Рой могут к нему привести, поэтому пленников отпустили. Через несколько недель Оби-Ван и его ученик отследили путь Дженны и Роя к Фоллину, где им удалось наладить производство препарата «Зона Самосдерживания». Когда Рой и Дженна поняли, что найдены, они взорвали лабораторию и сбежали. Чуть позже Сано Сауро, друг Гранты Омеги, и Бог Давиниан начали выдвигать обвинения против джедаев, чтобы убедить Галактический Сенат уменьшить или вовсе прекратить поддержку Ордена. Суть голосования заключалась в решении вопроса касательно того, могут ли джедаи быть вовлечены в дела Сената. Для положительного результата Сауро и Гранта Омега решили пустить в вентиляцию здания Сената «Зону Самосдерживания» и убить Канцлера Палпатина. Энакин и Ферус смогли вместе предотвратить попытку убийства Верховного Канцлера. План Омеги был раскрыт, но слишком поздно, чтобы спасти жизни двадцати одного сенатора и других служащих Сената от смерти от рук дроида-убийцы, запрограммированного Тедой. Но Рой не знал, что у Дженны и Гранта не было больше причин оставлять его в живых, поэтому дроид убил и его самого. Оби-Ван, Энакин и Сири начали поиски Омеги, оставив Феруса защищать сенаторов и Палпатина. Зан Арбор и Гранту Омегу выследили на Коррибане, для их поимки были выделены четыре пары джедаев - Кеноби и Скайуокер, Сири Тачи и Ферус Олин, Ади Галлия и Тру Вельд и Соэра Энтана с Даррой. Для лучшего прохождения миссии ученики были разделены с учителями. Исследование Дрешдэ привело их к Долине Тёмных лордов. Во время боя с Грантой Омегой Кеноби не хотел убивать его, но, чувствуя, что Омега слишком опасен, чтобы его оставлять в живых, Оби-Вану пришлось его убить. Хранители мира .]] Следующим заданием Оби-Вана и его ученика была дипломатическая миссия на планету, желающую присоединиться к Галактической Республике. Скоро они узнали, что население этого мира считало воровство важным социальным элементом. Во время их пребывания на планете у Энакина украли световой меч. Падаван искал его, стыдясь рассказать о случившемся Оби-Вану, но вскоре был вынужден признать поражение. Попросив у Оби-Вана помощи, Скайуокер понял, что рыцарь-джедай знал о краже и, используя обман разума, вернул световой меч и ждал, пока Энакин признает, что потерял оружие. После этого Оби-Ван и его ученик был назначены защищать сенатора Саймона Грейшед от попыток покушения на убийство. Кузен Саймона, Джеремед Грейшед был выброшен с крыши здания «500 Республика». Тем самым его убийцы надеялись задержать прохождение в Сенате закона о финансовой реформе, который сенатор поддерживал. Эта реформа могла уменьшить размеры коррупции в правительстве, из-за которой Сенат, а вместе с ним и вся Республика были под угрозой распада. Оби-Ван и Энакин смогли спасти Саймона от смерти. Поскольку было обнаружено, что убийство и покушение на убийство были вызваны законом о финансовой реформе, вопрос о принятии этого закона так и не попал на голосование. Некоторые считали, что за это были ответственны сенаторы с тех миров, которые позже отделились от Республики и вскоре создали Конфедерацию независимых систем. Миссия на Ансион В 22 ДБЯ Оби-Вана и Энакина вместе с Луминарой Ундули и ее ученицей Баррисс Оффи послали на Ансион, чтобы решить пограничный спор, который мог повлечь за собой выход из Республики этой стратегически важной планеты и её присоединение к быстро растущему движению сепаратистов. Если бы Ансион перешел на сторону Конфедерации, то соседние миры последовали его примеру. За всем этим стояла Президент коммерческой гильдии, Шу Май. Раннее прибытие на планету Оби-Вана и Энакина помогло спасти Луминару и Баррисс от толпы убийц, преследовавших их. Джедаи договорились с городскими жителями о том, что планета останется под юрисдикцией Республики, если джедаи смогут уговорить кочевников алвари позволить расширить городские земли. Благодаря Шу Май и ее фавориту Соерггу Хатту на рыцарей Ордена постоянно охотились наемные убийцы. Двумя ансионцами, Кяхтой и Булганом, даже удалось похитить Баррисс Оффи, но после того как она излечила их от слабоумия, похитители освободили девушку и в благодарность стали гидами джедаев в поисках кочевых кланов алвари, а в особенности верховного клана Борокии. Путешествуя на суубатарах, джедаи выдержали много опасностей, таких как нападение на них чавиксов, орды киренов, захват кланом Кулун. Так же им пришлось устроить представление перед кланом Иивов, чтобы те показали им путь к клану Борокии. Оби-Ван представил публике историю, которая произвела на ансионцев неизгладимое впечатление. В конце концов, джедаи нашли Верховный клан Борокии, старейшины которого для того, чтобы они согласились встретиться с Джедаями, приказали достать кусок белой шерсти редкого вида суреппа. Рыцари выполнили требование, и старейшина согласился помочь им, если они помогут верховному клану в борьбе со старыми соперниками, кланом Джануулов. Оби-Ван потряс своих компаньонов, согласившись на это, ведь это противоречило Кодексу. Но у Кеноби был план по урегулированию конфликта. Когда противники выстроились в боевом порядке, Джедаи вышли на середину поля и отказались драться с кем-либо, предложив все решить мирным путем, после чего подверглись нападению с обеих сторон. Но в битве джедаи лишь лишали противников оружия, поэтому армии вынуждены были заключить мир без пролитой крови. После перемирия между кланами джедаи отправились обратно в Куипернам, чтобы сообщить об успешном завершении переговоров в Совет Единства. В это время они снова подверглись нападению головорезов, но почетный караул, высланный алвари, помог джедаям в схватке. Ансион, благодаря усилиям Оби-Вана и его компаньонов, остался в составе Республики. Начало Войн клонов .]] Спустя десять лет после вторжения на Набу, вскоре после возвращения с приграничного конфликта на Ансионе, Кеноби и Скайуокеру поручили охранять сенатора Падме Амидалу, которая недавно пережила попытку покушения на ее жизнь. С помощью уловки, организованной Энакином, выдала себя убийца, наемница по имени Зам Уэселл. Кеноби начал преследовать ее по улицам Корусканта и загнал в клуб «Чужеземец». К сожалению джедаев, во время ареста Уеселл стала жертвой другого охотника, одетого в броню мандалорца. Единственной подсказкой для раскрытия личности наемника в броне был отравленный дротик, которым убили Уэселл – оружие каминоанского дизайна. Кеноби связался со своим старым другом, Декстером Джеттстером, который рассказал ему о Камино, планете, по странному стечению обстоятельств отсутствующей в Архивах джедаев. По прибытии на Камино Кеноби встретили её представители и сообщили, что большая армия клонов, созданная для Республики по заказу ныне покойного мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса, почти готова. Оби-Вана познакомили с человеком, который стал генетическим образцом для создания клонов – наемным убийцей Джанго Феттом. Кеноби связался с Советом, который приказал арестовать Фетта для допроса. Оби-Ван подчинился приказу и предпринял попытку арестовать, что привело к ожесточенной борьбе между ними, в которой Джанго помогал его сын Боба, стреляя из бортовой пушки на судне Фетта. Несмотря на усилия Кеноби, Джанго с сыном бежал на Джеонозис. Кеноби установил маячок на корабль Фетта и последовал за ними. .]] Джанго заметил истребитель Кеноби и попытался уничтожить его в пространстве метеоритного кольца Джеонозиса. Корабль джедая был поврежден, и Оби-Вану пришлось скрыться за большим астероидом. Фетт решил, что уничтожил преследователя, и совершил посадку на Джеонозисе. Кеноби выждал некоторое время и последовал за ним. Приземлившись на планете, он тайно проник в комплекс джеонозианцев и раскрыл заговор огромного количества звездных систем, решивших выйти из состава Республики. Организатором и руководителем этого движения был граф Дуку. Отправив сообщение о произошедшем Энакину и Совету, Кеноби подвергся нападению дроидов и попал в плен. Дуку посетил Кеноби в камере заключения. Он пообещал поскорее добиться освобождения Кеноби, арестованного «по ошибке», и попробовал убедить его перейти на сторону Конфедерации независимых систем, вспомнив о Квай-Гон Джинне, бывшем ученике Дуку, который несомненно последовал бы за Дуку. К тому же граф вскользь упомянул о том, что ныне сит управляет Галактическим Сенатом. Дуку предложил присоединиться к нему, чтобы устранить эту угрозу раз и навсегда. Оби-Ван же просто ответил, что Квай-Гон никогда не примкнул бы к сепаратистам и что, если бы сит действительно управлял Сенатом, джедаи почувствовали это. Дуку покинул Кеноби, размышляя вслух о том, как сложно будет добиться его освобождения. Битва на Джеонозисе (22 ДБЯ) Получив сообщение, Энакин и Падме отправились на Джеонозис, намереваясь спасти Кеноби без помощи джедаев с Корусанта, но они также были захвачены. Всех троих пленников отправили на Арену Петранаки и устроили потеху для публики, выпустив на них нексу, рика и аклая. Однако Оби-Ван, Энакин и Падме сумели победить диких животных. Тогда Дуку вызвал на арену дройдек. Своевременное прибытие Мейса Винду с отрядом из двухсот джедаев спасло пленников от неминуемой смерти. Но оказалось, что Дуку фактически ожидал их прибытие, и выпустил на них новосозданную разрушительную армию дроидов КНС. Джедаи вступили в неравный бой, дроиды сильно превосходили их численностью, и многие рыцари Ордена погибли. Оставшихся в живых спас от верной смерти прибывший мастер Йода, который привел с собой армию клонов, созданных на Камино. Так началась первая битва на Джеонозисе, которая в свою очередь стала началом Войн клонов. Кеноби, Энакин и Падме на СНДК приняли участие в битве. Вскоре они заметили графа Дуку, покинувшего битву на спидере, и Кеноби приказал пилоту СНДК преследовать его. Из-за взрыва летевшего рядом истребителя Падме выпала из корабля. Энакин бросился спасать любимую, но Оби-Ван не пустил своего падавана, сказав, что она сама может о себе позаботится, а он нужен ему в битве против Дуку. В сражении с ситом оба джедая потерпели поражение. Энакин, увидев Дуку, сразу же кинулся в атаку, но в ответ получил поток молний Силы и на время выбыл из боя. Кеноби сохранял спокойствие и сумел нейтрализовать очередную молнию Дарта Тирануса с помощью светового меча. Но сражение на мечах длилось недолго, опытный фехтовальщик Дуку пробил защиту Кеноби и порезал ему ногу и плечо. Когда Тиранус уже собирался убить Оби-Вана, Энакин пришел в себя и парировал его смертельный удар. Раненый и беспомощный Кеноби притянул Силой свой меч и бросил его Энакину. Сначала Скайуокер успешно атаковал Дуку двумя мечами, но, так как Джар'Кай не был основным стилем боя Энакина, Дуку удалось уничтожить один из мечей. И Скайуокеру пришлось использовать Шиен. Энакин и Дуку продемонстрировали высочайшее мастерство боя на мечах. Несмотря на старания Энакина, опыт и слаженные движения Дуку одержали победу над молодостью и грубой силой, и затем Кеноби увидел, как сит отрубил руку его падавану. В этот критический момент, как раз вовремя, явился Йода, который не дал возможность Дуку добить Кеноби и Скайуокера. В сражении с Тиранусом Йода был на грани победы, но Дуку Силой сломал основание массивной колонны, которая начала падать на Оби-Вана и Энакина, тем самым выигрывая время, чтобы скрыться. Йода не дал упасть колонне и отбросил её в сторону. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ–19 ДБЯ) Оби-Ван Кеноби стал генералом Великой армии Республики. Он привёл Республику ко многим победам, на планетах Тул, Рен-Вар, Кашиик, Раксус-Прайм и многих других. В этих сражениях Кеноби обычно находился в кабине своего истребителя или же на СНДК, как во время эвакуации с Рен-Вара и перед битвой при Раксусе-Прайм. В первой битве при Камино под командованием Оби-Вана, войска республики одержали победу. Его слава и хорошая репутация росли, и со временем он получил прозвище «Посредник» за умение находить блестящие дипломатические решения, как альтернативу вооруженным столкновениям. Еще одним свидетельством важной роли Оби-Вана в Войнах клонов было тот факт, что его показывали в голограмме, развернутой на стрельбищах Республики для обучения клона-снайпера различать дружественные и вражеские цели. Кеноби считали представителем так называемой «Старой гвардии» - так называли джедаев, которым со временем прочили место в Высшем Совете. «Болотный газ» Ома-Д'уна .]] Вскоре после Битвы на Джеонозисе Кеноби получил звание мастера. После этого Оби-Вана, Энакина, а также мастера Глайва с его ученицей Зул Ксисс отправили расследовать дело о применении нового химического оружия, известного как «болотный газ», произошедшего на планете Ома-Д'ун. Оби-Ван и Глайв во время миссии часто испытывали разногласия. По прибытии на группу Джедаев напала Ассажж Вентресс в паре с наемным убийцей Дурджем. Оби-Ван спас Глайва от Дурджа, но позже не сумел спасти от меча Вентресс. Кеноби и Зул сражались с убийцами до тех пор, пока не прибыли Энакин Скайуокер и клон Альфа-17, которые спасли их от неминуемой смерти. Оби-Ван и Энакин в конечном счете прогнали этих убийц и спасли Ксисс, которая потеряла руку, но уже не в состоянии были задержать убийц с противоядием от химического оружия. Миссия на Квейте После инцидента на Ома-Д'уне Оби-Ван Кеноби с четырьмя мастерами-джедаями - Нико Диатом, Джоном Антиллесом, Кнолом Вен'нари и Фэй - были отправлены с заданием вернуть противоядие. В этой миссии Оби-Ван часто чувствовал себя лишним в окружении четырёх мастеров, но Фей уверяла Кеноби, что его знание о самом токсическом веществе очень важно для миссии. Как только джедаи прибыли на вулканическую планету Квейта, где предположительно находилось противоядие, то почти сразу попали в засаду все тех же Дурджа и Асажж Вентресс. Первым погиб Вен'нари, который попал под выстрелы Дурджа. Диат погиб от потока лавы, которая полилась из пробоины, проделанной Вентресс. Антиллес был убит Дурджем, когда наемник толкнул его в яму с лавой. Фэй и Кеноби долго сражались против Вентресс, которая пыталась бежать с противоядием. Используя Силу, Фей швырнула осколки из разрушенного куска металла в Вентресс и Силой же схватила её. Считая Вентресс мертвой, Кеноби и Фей намерились возвратиться на Корусант. Но Вентресс оказалась жива и подкралась к мастеру Фэй сзади, вонзив оба своих световых меча ей в спину. Смертельно раненная Фэй смогла удержать Вентресс до тех пор, пока Кеноби не покинул Квейту с противоядием. Битва при Муунилинсте и появление Гривуса Генерал Кеноби смело сражался против дроидов и сокрушил силы Конфедерации под командованием Сэна Хилла в битве при Муунилинсте. Силы Оби-Вана включали отряд «Муунилинст-10» и батальон уланов на спидерах 105-К. За время сражения Кеноби дважды одолел Дурджа в поединке: сначала после продвижения его эскадрона спидеров, а затем в командном центре сепаратистских лидеров. После окончания боя с Оби-Ваном связался мастер-джедай Даакман Баррек, который попросил его о помощи в битве при Хайпори. Оби-Ван послал «Муунилинст-10» во главе с капитаном Фордо с заданием спасти ударную группу джедаев от генерала Гривуса. Однако ко времени их прибытия в живых остались только четверо из шести. Ки-Ади-Мунди, Шаак Ти и Эйла Секура были живы, но Тарр Сейрр и Ша'а Ги были убиты Гривусом. Мастера К'Крука посчитали мертвым. На самом деле он просто вошел в транс, чтобы выздороветь от полученных критических ран. Битва при Скайе В 21 ДБЯ Оби-Ван временно взял на обучение падавана Вентора, после смерти его прежнего учителя. Вместе с учениками Кеноби отправились на планету Скайе, где им предстояло столкнуться с генетическим террористом. Они остановили террориста, который угрожал уничтожить планету. После битвы Скайуокер обнаружил 13-летнию девочку расы с'китри по имени Карис, которая была потенциально могущественна в Силе. Скайуокер хотел забрать ее для обучения, но Кеноби и Вентор полагали, что она была слишком стара, чтобы начать путь джедая и отказались. Но Энакин обещал Карис вернуться, чтобы начать обучать ее. Спустя годы Скайуокер выполнил свое обещание. Но тогда вся Галактика уже знала его, как Дарта Вейдера. Убийцы джедаев Оби-Ван Кеноби и мастер Кит Фисто были партнёрами в миссии на Орд-Цестусе, целью которой было остановить производство дроидов модели «Убийца джедаев», и не дать присоединится планете к Конфедерации. Путешествуя с адвокатом Дулбом Снойлом, Кеноби одновременно вступил в контакт с двумя противоборствующими политическими группировками планеты: пятью Правящими Семьями Цестуса и нерегулярными войсками «Ветер Пустыни», которым втайне помогали Кит Фисто и отряд клонов. Оби-Ван и Снойл искали мирное решение проблемы, Фисто и ЭРК-клоны в случае необходимости, готовили войска «Ветер Пустыни» к партизанской войне. Оби-Вану помог Г'Май Дурис, благодаря его информации джедай проник под завесу тайн и интриг, окружающих работу правительства. Полагая, что пришло время для более решительных мер, Кеноби и Фисто организовали театральное нападение на членов Правящих Семей. Фисто выступал в образе Темного аколита Графа Дуку, а Оби-Ван как верный защитник правительства атаковал его и прогнал. Уловка была успешна, но их актёрское мастерство вскоре было тайно раскрыто перед Правящим Семьям, благодаря тайному агенту, которого послала Асажж Вентресс. Кеноби и Снойл вынуждены были принудительно покинуть планету, но Оби-Ван втайне вернулся на спасательной капсуле, с целью встретится с Китом Фисто, а Снойл позже присоединился к ним, так как его корабль подвергся нападению на орбите и был уничтожен. Тесно работая с клонами, Оби-Ван и Кит начали больше понимать их природу, и даже преподавали им свои знания о Силе. После засады на войска джедаев многие из «Ветра Пустыни» (в том числе и Дулб Снойл) были убиты. При давлении со стороны Верховного Канцлера с требованием решить конфликт и бомбардировать Орд-Цестус, Оби-Ван и Кит начали планировать операцию по окончательной остановке производства цестианцев. В течение миссии Фисто чуть не убила Вентресс, но его спас Кеноби, который победил Убийцу Дуку. Оби-Ван смастерил редкий световой кнут, который использовался Китом Фистом против дроидов. После возвращения на базу, Кеноби получил сообщение от одного из ЭРК-коммандосов, КС-96/298, о запланированной орбитальной бомбардировке, которая якобы предназначена для центров саботажа Вентресс, но джедай сразу вычислил, что в зону бомбардировки попадает убежище Пяти Правящих Семей. Очередной план сепаратистов, который заключался в мошенничестве КС-96/298 и Вентресс канул в небытие. Конфликт на Цестусе наконец был разрешен. Битва за Джабиим Кеноби командовал войсками во время позорной битвы за Джабиим. Республика несла тяжелые потери и не была готова к зверским условиям на поверхности планеты. Силы врагов имели большой успех за первые недели сражений, генерал-джедай Норкуна был убит лидером джабиимских националистов Альто Стратусом. Затем самого Оби-Вана посчитали мертвым, когда взорвался шагоход, на котором он ехал. В действительности Оби-Ван и Альфа-17 были захвачены Асажж Вентресс и отправлены в крепость на Раттатаке. Кеноби был в пыточной маске ситов, которая ослабляла его связь с Силой, этим Вентресс хотела показать его бесполезность графу Дуку. Изобретательность Кеноби в конечном счете дала возможность ему и клону освободиться. Во время задержания Оби-Ван использовал Силу, не полностью потеряв связь с ней, чтобы согнуть трубы в стене, которые затем разорвались. В беспорядке они освободили многих из заключенных перед столкновением с Вентресс. В последующей борьбе Оби-Ван использовал световой меч Кая Нарека. Затем он и Альфа-17 покинули планету на украденном истребителе. Они направились на Рифлор, но в полете были задержаны армией наемных убийц, нанятых Вентресс. На помощь беглецам вовремя пришли Энакин и Ки-Ади-Мунди, который временно заменил Скайуокеру наставника. Пираты Мерсон представляла внешность Кеноби во время встречи с пиратами.]] Согласно истории, рассказанной Леей Органой в 0 ПБЯ, Оби-Ван помог капитану Квазару защищать крейсер, направляющийся на Альдераан в 21 ДБЯ. Обнаружив приближение группы враждебных пиратов в области астероидов Мерсон, Квазар попросил Оби-Вана найти пассажира на борту крейсера, который давал наводку пиратам. Оби-Ван быстро обнаружил, что кто-то на борту крейсера установил сигнализирующий маяк, сообщавший пиратам о местонахождении корабля. Используя Силу, Оби-Ван управлял крейсером и выполнил уклоняющий маневр от пиратов, после чего направил корабль прямо в пояс астероидов. Эта стратегия оказалась успешной, и они сумели уничтожить пиратские корабли, используя два стандартных энергетических оружия крейсера. Маяк был расположен в зале корабля, и толпа пассажиров заметила подозрительные действия Августуса Трилла, с которым Оби-Ван разговаривал до нападения пиратов. Трилл был впечатлен, как держался джедай от такого количества выпитого и предложил ему попробовать особую приправу, делтрон. Оказалось, что его устройство брожения приправы излучало микроволны, которые были обнаружены пиратами, и толпа в зале стала приближаться к Триллу. Оби-Ван возразил против их обвинений, утверждая, что Августус не знал о маяке. Это заставило толпу обвинять самого Оби-Вана в организации заговора с Триллом и пиратами Мерсон. Толпа угрожала убить его и Августуса, Оби-Ван активировал световой меч. Трилль напрасно пытался понукать Оби-Вана в том, чтобы быстрее расправится с сердитой толпой, но вместо этого Оби-Ван разрушил устройство брожения. Это действие заставило толпу отступить и оставить Трилла и джедая в покое. Трилл пал на колени и сказал «спасибо», но Оби-Ван заявил, что не нужно благодарностей и лучше поскорее мирно закончить этот полет. Потеря старого друга Позже Оби-Ван снова встретился с Сири Тачи, когда они вместе с Энакином и Падме отправились на планету Гениан, чтобы достать специальный механизм кодировки. Сепаратисты также хотели заполучить этот механизм, изобретенный Талесаном Фраем, которого Сири и Оби-Ван, двадцатью годами ранее, спасли от наемных убийц. Талесан теперь стал основателем и владельцем очень богатого бизнеса на Гениане, который оставался нейтральным в течение войны. Эта встреча со старым знакомым пробудила в Оби-Ване и Сири старые воспоминания. После переговоров с Талесаном по поводу передачи устройства Республике, они подверглись нападению наемного убийцы Магуса, который в прошлом убил родителей Талесана. Талесан сопровождал джедаев и сенатора Амидалу на Азур, где велись бои Республики и сепаратистов. В это время Оби-Ван, Энакин и Талесан отбили нападение Магуса (который работал на Корпоративный альянс), Сири и Падме воспользовались собственным истребителем, чтобы последовать за убийцей. Догнав Магуса, Сири выполнила отчаянный прыжок Силы и приземлилась на борту истребителя наёмника. Она сломала защитные системы корабля, что привело к его падению, но наемному убийце удалось попасть в неё из бластера. Оби-Ван нашёл Сири и пытался спасти ее, но она дала понять, что уже поздно и умирает. Сири, признавшись ему в любви, передала голубой кристалл, который нашла во время одной из их совместных миссий, сказав Оби-Вану, что всегда будет с ним, затем был их последний поцелуй, и она слилась с Силой. Ее смерть привела Кеноби в смятение, очень близкое к тёмной стороне, он держал активированный световой меч у горла Магуса. Однако Оби-Ван смог восстановить контроль над собой и деактивировал оружие. Энакин подумал, что Оби-Ван действительно не любил Сири, потому что сам себя не мог представить на его месте, если нужно было мстить за Падме. Оби-Ван позже понял, что учился любить со свободным сердцем у Квай-Гона и жить настоящим. Душевная рана постепенно зажила, но, скорее всего, он полностью не смирился с потерей Сири. Память о лучшем друге и единственной любви сопровождала Оби-Вана всю жизнь. Операция на Кристофсисе thumb|162px|Оби-Ван Кеноби во время Войн клонов В 22 ДБЯ силы Конфедерации независимых систем начали вторжение на богатый ресурсами мир Кристофсис. Местные жители не смогли своими силами отстоять планету и обратились за помощью к Республике. Сначала туда был послан небольшой отряд клонов для эвакуации с планеты сенатора Бейла Органы, однако миссия провалилась, и им пришлось обороняться до прибытия основных сил Великой армии Республики под командованием генерала Скайуокера, которые должны были прорвать блокаду сепаратистов и доставить на планету боеприпасы и подкрепление, а также гуманитарный груз. Прорыв блокады затянулся и к планете был послан крейсер Кеноби с технической новинкой на борту — кораблём-невидимкой. Прибыв в систему, Кеноби обнаружил, что Скайуокер уже вступил в бой, несмотря на указание ждать своего учителя. Убедив ученика выйти из боя, он показал юному генералу корабль и дал поручение скрытно доставить на нём боеприпасы на планету, не ввязываясь в бой с флотом противника. Но Энакин всё равно ослушался приказа и с огромным риском для жизни и для миссии смог уничтожить командующего флотом Конфедерации — адмирала Тренча. После этого Кеноби возглавил операцию по прорыву блокады и посадил штурмовые корабли на планету, где оперативно была создана основная база для сил Республики и были размещены техника и вспомогательные силы, включая артиллерию. После успешной высадки началась фаза наземных боёв. Кеноби вместе со Скайуокером разработали план по уничтожению ударной группировки дроидов в Кристалл-Сити, скрытно заняв два высотных здания, которые обеспечивали прекрасный обзор и из которых можно было простреливать всю колонну дроидов. Оби-Ван взял южную башню, Энакин — северную. Подготовка бойцов и оборудования шла полным ходом. Вскоре появились «жестянки» в сопровождении танков. Клоны готовились к нанесению удара, однако дроиды разделились, что стало для всех полной неожиданностью. Мастер-джедай почуял неладное и уже собрался было отдать приказ о подготовке к обороне, однако не успел этого сделать. Дроиды вышли из турболифта, перебив караул, и застали отряд генерала врасплох. Ситуация осложнилась тем, что атака была произведена одновременно из двух имевшихся в здании лифтов и небольшой отряд был заблокирован в комнате без укрытий. К счастью, Скайуокеру, вовремя разгадавшему план Сепаратистов, удалось найти способ быстро попасть из одной башню в другую и зачистить один фланг. Для эвакуации был вызван Хоук — лучший пилот сил Республики на Кристофсисе, который должен был подстраховывать группу с воздуха. Объединенный отряд поднялся на крышу и отбивался от атакующих дроидов вплоть до прибытия штурмовика. После его прилёта одному из бойцов удалось оторвать голову у дроида-командира и забрать ее с собой, чтобы выяснить, как дроидам удалось узнать о плане генералов. thumb|238px|Кеноби и Скайуокер сталкиваются с Вентресс на базе сепаратистов Прибыв на базу, джедаи узнали, что в этот день не только их планы были разрушены. В обороне сил Республики была искусственно создана брешь, в результате чего потерпели крах несколько операций. Был сделан вывод, что в гарнизоне завёлся «крот». Чтобы найти ответы на возникшие вопросы, Кеноби решил совершить со Скайуокером сверхсекретный рейд в тыл противника, оставив коммандера Коди и капитана Рекса искать шпиона на базе. Взяв два спидербайка, джедаи отправились на разведку. Уже в пути они обнаружили, что за ними следят дроиды, но преград им они не устраивали. О рейде уже знали. Джедаи направлялись прямо в ловушку. Прибыв к штабу врага, они встретили Асажж Ветресс — ассасина Дуку, имевшую личные претензии к Ордену. Сообщив им, что надёжный информант известил её о приходе джедаев, она начала бой. Используя Силу и своё умение фехтовать, она сражалась с мастером-джедаем и его бывшим учеником на равных, но под их напором была вынуждена отступить. Вентресс удалось ненадолго задержать их, обрушив пол под ними. Она сказала Кеноби, что джедаи выполнили свою роль, на что тот ответил, что Асажж переоценила свои силы и совершила ошибку, выманив их. После этого Оби-Ван и Скайуокер выпрыгнули из ямы и устремились за ней. Вентресс прыгнула на купол дроида-оккуптара, забравшегося на стены здания. В это время джедаи увидели высаживающуюся на площадь армию дроидов. Джедаи спрыгнули на «ноги» дроида и обрубили их, лишив машину опоры. Она начала падать вместе с Вентресс, находившейся на её куполе, а джедаи захватили патрульные платформы дроидов и поспешили вернуться на базу. Там они узнали, что предателем оказался сержант Слик, который ради «блага» для своих братьев доносил Вентресс о планах республиканцев, и, что немаловажно, уничтожил почти всю тяжёлую технику. После этой диверсии удалось сохранить только 4 тяжёлые электромагнитные пушки и некоторое количество лёгких шагоходов. Тем временем армия дроидов под командованием генерала Лоутсома начала наступление. Кеноби принял решение отправить дежурный звездолёт за подкреплением и боеприпасами, расставить пушки на направлении атаки дроидов и направить большую часть имевшихся у него сил на отражение лобовой атаки дроидов. Скайуокер, взяв небольшой отряд, нанёс удар в тыл по тяжёлой технике противника. Ожидание подмоги затягивалось, на связь с адмиралом Юлареном выйти не удавалось. Когда дроиды приблизились, генерал повёл батальон в атаку. С поддержкой артиллерии были выбиты первая и вторая линия наступления, уничтожены оккуптары и нанесены серьёзные потери танковым частям Конфедерации. Огонь орудий был настолько эффективен, что генерал сепаратистов был вынужден отдать приказ об отступлении. В этот момент прибыл звездолёт, и генералы отправились встречать долгожданное пополнение. Однако на борту была лишь одна маленькая тогрута Асока Тано, присланная гранд-мастером Йодой с наказом для обоих джедаев вернуться в Храм. На это Энакин язвительно заметил, что «ситуация у них немного критическая». Удивлённая Асока ответила, что в Храме об этом ничего не знают и что именно по причине отсутствия связи она и была послана гонцом. Использовав прибывший крейсер как ретранслятор, джедаям удалось связаться с Йодой и сообщить о сложившейся обстановке. Гранд-мастер заявил, что направит к ним подкрепления, после чего связь прервалась, а офицер крейсера сообщил, что под напором врага они вынуждены улететь из системы. Он обещал вернуться как можно скорее. Асока также сообщила, что была послана к джедаям как падаван Скайуокера. Энакин был недоволен этим назначением, позже он говорил, что эта идея наверняка принадлежала Оби-Вану. Отправив Энакина с Асокой на наблюдательный пост, Кеноби стал готовиться к предстоящей атаке противника. Она не заставила себя долго ждать. Генерал Лоутсом включил силовое поле, которое постепенно расширялось и прикрывало значительные силы дроидов, наступавших на позиции клонов. Их целью было уничтожение республиканских электромагнитных пушек, которые наносили им значительный ущерб в предыдущих атаках. Кеноби предложил Энакину уничтожить генератор поля, взяв с собой своего нового падавана, а сам решил с капитаном Рексом задержать противника, насколько это будет возможно. Выйдя с солдатами на позицию, они дождались, пока барьер пройдёт сквозь них. Затем, неожиданно атаковав дроидов, клоны с генералом выбили их авангард, но были вынуждены отступить. Рекс потерял почти весь свой отряд, но при отступлении ему удалось встретиться с Кеноби, который приказал капитану вернуться к остальному батальону. Сам джедай собирался задержать дроидов. Оби-Ван не стал слушать возражения Рекса и ещё раз повторил своё распоряжение. Тот был вынужден подчиниться и отвёл своих людей. Мастер-джедай приготовился к бою. В следующий момент часть руин была разрушена мощным взрывом. В образовавшемся проходе показались 2 десятка боевых дроидов и танк, в кабине которого сидел сам Лоутсом. Джедай решил пойти на хитрость и предложил генералу Конфедерации начать цивилизованные переговоры о капитуляции его, Кеноби, войск. В ответ Лоутсом предложил джедаю немедленно отдать приказ силам Республики о сложении оружия. Оби-Ван же стал тянуть время, поднимая вопросы о размещении и снабжении продовольствием сдавшихся клонов, чем привёл Лоутсома в ярость. Он приказал дроидам схватить мастера и пригрозил убить его. В этот момент Скайуокер и Тано взорвали генератор поля, что позволило пушкам клонов открыть прицельный огонь по лишившимся прикрытия дроидам. Оби-Ван, освободившись, сумел взять Лоутсома в заложники. Последний, опасаясь за свою жизнь, приказал дроидам не стрелять по ним. thumb|left|240px|Скайуокер, Тано и Кеноби получают новые задания от мастера Йоды В это время Кеноби по комлингу сообщили, что прибыло значительное подкрепление во главе с гранд-мастером Йодой. Когда глава Совета прибыл на место, где проходили «переговоры», Кеноби заметил, что помощь была более чем вовремя. Кроме того, он сообщил Йоде о том, что Скайуокер недоволен необходимостью взять падавана. Однако, когда Рекс доставил Энакина и Асоку к мастерам-джедаям, Скайуокер сказал, что берётся обучить тогруту, отметив, впрочем, её своенравность. Им сразу же было поручено отправиться в систему Тета: похитили сына Джаббы Хатта, и юный генерал должен был освободить его, взяв роту «Торрент» 501-го легиона. Кеноби же отправился на Татуин непосредственно на переговоры с Джаббой. Операция на Кристофсисе была успешно завершена. Переговоры на Татуине thumb|242px|Кеноби ведет переговоры с Джаббой Мастер вылетел на Татуин, чтобы сообщить Джаббе о действиях Ордена по поиску Ротты. Джабба, выслушав Кеноби, предложил ему осмотреть останки наёмников, которых он ранее посылал освободить наследника. Джедай в ответ заявил, что его людей не так легко лишить голов. Джабба поставил ещё одно условие — похитителей необходимо было доставить к нему. Кроме того, хатт дал на проведение операции только один день Татуина. Мастер согласился и предложил в ожидании результатов обсудить условия будущего соглашения о предоставлении Джаббой для Республики правами пользования своими гиперпространственными трассами. Хатт отметил про себя это как признак нахальства, но не подал виду и выразил согласие. После достижении договорённости Кеноби связался со Скайуокером, который уже начал операцию по освобождению хатта, сообщил ему условия Джаббы и предупредил, что неизвестно, кто держит Ротту в плену. Как только переговоры были завершены, генерал вылетел на штурмовой крейсер армии Респубики с 212-м штурмовым батальоном на борту и приказал коммандеру Коуди сообщить адмиралу Юларену о том, что Скайуокеру необходимо подкрепление. Битва на Тете Рыцарь-джедай Скайоуокер вскоре связался с мастером: маленький хатт был найден. Но юного генерала не покидало ощущение, что всё это было специально подстроено сепаратистами, чем он и поделился с бывшим учителем. Также падаван Тано сообщила, что малыш, по всей вероятности, болен, и его необходимо срочно доставить на корабль. Кеноби ответил, что хатты контролируют необходимые пути, нужные для получения перевеса над Дуку. В этот момент Асока, посмотрев куда-то вверх, констатировала, что у них появились проблемы. Энакин добавил, что на них напали, и им очень нужна помощь. Оби-Ван пообещал прилететь, как только сможет. Вскоре «Дух Республики» прибыл к Тету. Оби-Ван вылетел на планету вместе с эскадрильей В-19 командира «Чудила». Им навстречу вылетели «стервятники». Начался воздушный бой. В этот момент на связь с Оби-Ваном попытался выйти Скайуокер. Прежде чем дроиды успели заглушить линию, он сумел сказать, что ему требуется медицинский транспорт для эвакуации хатта. Но передать свои координаты он не успел, линии связи были перекрыты. Во время схватки «Чудила» оказался зажат «стервятниками» и уже потерял надежду уйти от них, но мастер-джедай зашёл преследователям в хвост и поочерёдно сбил их. Заметив, что в восточной части монастыря, где проводила операцию рота «Торрент», завязался бой, он приказал истребителям следовать за ним. Подлетая к сооружению, мастер отдал Коди приказ о начале высадки отрядов 212-го батальона. Передав дроиду-астромеханику R4 управление истребителем, Оби-Ван открыл огонь по скоплению дроидов внизу, а после выпрыгнул из звездолёта, разрезав 2-х дроидов на земле. СНДК прошлись кинжальным ударом по транспорту дроидов и по «стервятникам», которые были на земле и высадили десант. Из всей роты «Торрент» к тому моменту осталось в живых всего 6 человек. Капитан Рекс сообщил Кеноби, что Скайуокер в последний раз выходил на связь из монастыря. Джедай решил сначала искать его там. thumb|242px|Оби-Ван Кеноби сражается с [[Асажж Вентресс на Тете]] Забежав через главный вход, он увидел Вентресс, ждущую его с парой СБД. Молниеносно расправившись с СБД, Кеноби прошёл в зал с высокими колоннами. Зная, что Асажж находится рядом, мастер решил спровоцировать её. Ему удалось разозлить Вентресс, она спрыгнула на него сверху, но джедай принял удар её мечей на своё лезвие и отбросил наёмницу. Тогда Асажж отстегнула от пояса подобие камы и бросила её с помощью Силы в Кеноби, прыгнув на мастера под её прикрытием. Оби-Ван разрезал обманку косым ударом, а возвратным снова принял на синее лезвие удар двух красных. Посоветовав Асажж придумать что-нибудь новенькое, Кеноби начал атаку. Но Вентресс смогла выбить меч из его рук. Джедай, уворачиваясь от ударов ассасина, отступал, пока не упёрся спиной в массивную колонну. Вентресс попыталась проткнуть Оби-Вана колющим ударом, но джедай опять увернулся, схватил наёмницу за руки и отбросил её на достаточное расстояние, а затем притянул к себе свой меч. Асажж возобновила бой. Всё время находясь в движении, используя акробатические трюки, она смогла оттеснить Кеноби и толкнула его Силой на колонну, после чего прыгнула, намереваясь изрубить джедая мечами. Однако тот в свою очередь оттолкнул Вентресс с помощью Силы. Та продолжила атаковать джедая, отражая его выпады. Попытавшись нанести удар ему по ногам, она вынудила его забраться на каменное кольцо, лежавшее на торцах колонн, и прыгнула вслед за ним. Оби-Ван, ожидавший её, заявил, что план Дуку по вовлечению Джаббы в конфронтацию с Орденом не сработает хотя бы потому, что о нём уже знают. Вентресс ответила, что тайна плана умрёт вместе с генералом, и атаковала его, нанося широкие, быстрые и вертикальные удары, но снова была отброшена. Тогда она соединила два своих меча в один двухклинковый с S-образной рукоятью. Когда Оби-Ван выпрыгнул в окно, Асажж последовала за ним. thumb|Кеноби предлагает сдаться Асажж Вентресс Они оказались на длинном узком мосту, соединявшем разные залы монастыря. И тут оба почувствовали волнение в Силе и поняли, что Скайуокер покинул систему Тет. Оби-Ван заметил, что Вентресс проиграла этот бой, в ответ на что она снова атаковала мастера. Оби-Ван отразил её удары, отбросил от себя и смог разрубить её двухклинковый меч, снова оставив её с двумя мечами. Она в очередной раз бросилась на Кеноби, но тот выбил из рук Вентресс один из мечей, который упал за мост. Однако Асажж спрыгнула на вызванный ею «стервятник» и избежала решающей развязки. Таким образом, Оби-Ван одержал очередную победу. Генерал вернулся к своим людям. Они всё ещё вели бой с дроидами. Капитан Рекс сообщил о том, что Скайоуокер улетел на старом разбитом фрахтовике и выразил сомнение, что он вообще врятли долетит на этой развалюхе, на что джедай ответил, что если кто и проведёт через гиперпространство драндулет, то только он. Вскоре после этого на связь вышел сам Энакин. Закончив зачистку двора монастыря, Кеноби отдал приказ всем бойцам вернуться на «Дух Республики», который отлетал на Татуин. По пути был взят на борт Йода, который должен был присутсвовать на заключении договора с Джаббой. Оказавшись на орбите Татуина, на крейсере узнают об успешном окончании спасательной операции - малыш, несмотря на все преграды, был доставлен его отцу, который из-за всех интриг Дуку уже не надеялся увидеть его даже мёртвым. К дворцу Джаббы сначала вылетел СНДК с клонами, которые должны были обезопасить зону вокруг него, а затем прибыл другой - с Кеноби, Йодой, коммандером Коди и капитаном Рексом. Джедаи выступили посредниками при заключении договора между хаттами и Республикой, а после покинули планету и вернулись на Тройной Ноль. Угроза «Зловещего» Вскоре десятки республиканских кораблей погибли в результате безжалостных атак, в результе которых в живых не оставалось никого. Шли слухи о новом ужасном оружии сепаратистов. Обеспокоенный происходящим, Совет джедаев решил отрядить флот мастера Пло Куна на упреждение следующего удара. Тот проследил угрозу до системы Абрегадо и вышел на связь с ближайшем флотом в секторе - генерала Скайуокера и сообщил свои координаты. После чего связь с ним прервалась. Скайуокер присоединился к совещанию канцлера Палпатина с мастерами Йодой, Винду и Кеноби и сообщил о возможном уничтожении очередного боевого соединения и о подготовке спасательной операции. Канцлер возразил, что выживших после таких нападений не бывает, а Кеноби заметил, что сепаратисты стали необычно аккуратны и им не нужны свидетели. Йода добавил, что хоть это и трагедия, но неоходимо избежать большего количества смертей и продолжать охрану конвоев. Асока Тано попыталась заявить, что выжившие ещё могут быть, но получила замечание от Канцлера о некомпетентности её мнения, к чему Кеноби добавил, что тогрута является падаваном Энакина. Последний принёс извинения за выходку своего падавана и сообщил, что выстраивает корабли согласно приказу Совета. После чего совещание было закончено. Оби-Ван после решил сам связаться со Скайуокером, но того на крейсере не оказалось. Генералу сообщили, что Энакин взял «Сумерки», своего падавана и улетел на разведку. Кеноби вызвал на связь «Сумерки» и поинтересовался у бывшего ученика, где тот находится. После чего связался с Советом и сообщил о том, что Энакин нашёл остатки флота Пло Куна и ищет живых. На вопрос канцлера, кто его туда отпрвил, ответил: «Боюсь, он сам». На замечание Винду о том, что без флота Скайуокера левый фланг конвоя будет уязвим, Кеноби ответил, что крейсера юного генерала на предписанной позиции, а сам он с падаваном на небольшом звездолёте. Йода возразил, сказав, что этим решением Энакин только удвоил риск провала, решение он принял неудачное. Через некоторое время Скайуокер связался с Советом Джедаев рапортуя о спасении мастера Куна и о готовности нанести контрудар по «Зловещему». Кеноби отправил свои корабли в точку встречи со Скайуокером, который вместе со своей эскадрилией «Теней» взял с секретной базы эксперементальные бомбардировщики - будующие «Y-крылы». Юный генерал провёл инструктаж своих людей по заданию и назначил цель - мостик «Зловещего», на котором также мог находиться сам Гривус. Вскоре стало известно, что был атакован медицинский конвой у системы Ринделли, который следовал на секретную медицинскую базу у Кадаво, рядом с Набу. База была без прикрытия и, чтобы её спасти, Энакин решил пролететь крупную туманность, находящуюся между флотом Республики и базой. Кеноби связался с Набу и договорился о том, что бы они послали транспорт для эвакуации раненых и сообщил, что он лично летит на выручку. В этот момент его ученик вылетел со своими людьми из крейсера, взяв с собой Пло Куна в качестве сопровождения. Отправив их добираться до базы коротким путём, Оби-Ван направил ударные крейсера в обход туманности. Во время перелёта Кеноби доложили, что со станции эвакуировались около 50% всех раненых, что удручало - враг был уже близко. Мастер приказал привести системы кораблей в боевую готовность. Когда «Венаторы» наконец прибыли к базе, Оби-Ван обнаружил её целой, «Зловещий» - сильно повреждённым и лишившимся своего главного козыря - ионного орудия, а Скайуокера - успешно выполнившим поставленную задачу, но потерявшим большую часть бортов. Он направился на медстанцию, передав учителю возможность разбираться с линкором самому. Крейсера ВАР начали неотступно преследовать «Зловещего». Но всей их мощи не хватало, чтобы развалить такую громадину. Зато их огонь срывал попытки дроидов наладить гипердрайв линкора, из-за чего Дарт Сидиус, в попытке сохранить запланированный баланс в войне, заманил сенотора Набу Падме Амидалу к месту сражения. Мастер был вынужден дать приказ преостановить огонь по мостику исполина. Уйти от «Зловещего» сенатор не успела - генералу Гривусу нужен был заложник и притягивающий луч линкора затянул нубианский корабль внутрь. Скайуокер, обуреваемый эмоциями, отдал приказ прекрать огонь по «Зловещему», а сам начал разрабатывать план по спасению Амидалы. Оби-Ван, иного и не ожидавший, последовал с ним. Он осведомился, готов ли «блестящий план по спасению сенатора» и узнал, что он был прост, как и всё гениальное - пролететь на «Сумерках» к линкору в надежде, что его повреждённые сенсоры не заметят джедаев и пристыковаться к аварийному люку. Изрубив патруль в коридоре у люка, генералы Кеноби и Скайуокер приняли вызов от сенатором Амидалы, которая нашла способ связаться с «Венаторами» с борта «Зловещего», и договорились встретиться в середине корабля, где пролегала большая сеть репульсорного транспорта громадного линкора. Оби-Ван и Энакин спасают и сенатора, и C-3PO. Кеноби решил отправиться к комнате гипердвигателя, где встретился с генералом Гривусом, который отследил их переговоры. Использовав выгодную для него расстановку дроидов, генерал Силой отправил дройдек на боевых дроидов, сбив их с узких мостков, ведущих к контрольной панели и сбежал от совершенно не нужной схватки. Гривус последовал за ним. Оби-Ван вернулся к магистралям и попробовал уйти на поезде, но киборг не отставал. Добежав до головного вагона, джедай решил пойти на хитрость. Он дал ощутить Гривусу, что загнал мастера в угол, а после спрыгнул на последний вагон идущего в противоположную сторону состава и скрылся от предводителя дроидов. Оби-Ван еле успел к моменту эвакуации. преследуемый дроидами, он увидел друзей уже в шлюзе аварийного люка. Попросив «придержать дверь» он устремился к ним. Энакин закрыл Кеноби от преследователей ящиками, которые поднял Силой и дал учителю сосредоточиться на беге. После все сбежали с корабля, но Гривус не собирался их так просто отпускать. Он лично возглавил «стервятников» и отправился в погоню. Получив известие о том, что спасательная команда покинула линкор, адмирал Юларен приказал возобновить его обстрел. На «Сумерках» тем временем шла перепалка между джедаями о их возможности отстреливаться от преследователей. Сенатор Амидала сочла за лучшее пресечь это состязание в красноречии и взяла управление орудий бывшей «развалюхи» на себя. С крейсеров сообщили о том, что «Зловещий» включил систему гиперпрыжка и готовится уйти от кораблей ВАР. На что Скайуокер только ухмыльнулся и на вопрос учителя ответил только, что никуда этот монстр не денется. В следующий момент «Зловещий» поменял курс в направлении ближайшей луны и перешел на скорость света, влетев в луну на огромной скорости, аннгилировав полностью: юный джедай побывал на мостике линкора и перестроил систему гиперпрыжка, устроив «сюрприз» командованию КНС. Угроза «Зловещего» была устранена. Асажж Вентресс В последние месяцы войны периодически Оби-Ван Кеноби встречался на полях сражений с Асажж Вентресс, наблюдая за тем, как её все больше и больше поглощала Тёмная сторона. Во время многочисленных схваток с Вентресс он узнал многое о ее прошлом и полагал, что девушку ещё можно спасти и вернуть на Светлую сторону. На какое-то время Оби-Ван оставил военные действия, чтобы искать Вентресс вместе со своим другом Энакином Скайуокером, который чувствовал себя неловко, так как полагал, что убил Вентресс, когда она преследовала его на Корусанте. Однако после нескольких фактов, указывающих на её выживание, Энакин стал всё меньше и меньше сомневаться в решениях своего бывшего наставника. Кеноби и Скайуокер все-таки нашли ее на Боз-Пити в бакта-камере. Почувствовав своих врагов, Асажж вырвалась из камеры и вступила в смертельный поединок. Никак не ожидая предательства со стороны многоуважаемого ею графа Дуку, она потерпела поражение от джедаев. Умирая на руках у Кеноби, Вентресс призналась, что он был прав относительно её сущности, и попросила как можно скорее устранить Дуку. Мастер-джедай приказал доставить её на борт медицинского шаттла, на котором Асажж отправят на родину и похоронят. На самом деле Ассажж имитировала свою смерть и погрузилась в транс. Пробудившись на борту шатла, она приказала пилотам отвезти её подальше от войны, джедаев, Дуку, куда угодно. Что и произошло. Больше о судьбе Асажж Вентресс ничего не известно. Осады Внешнего Кольца Оби-Ван и Энакин последние несколько месяцев перед концом войны провели на Внешнем Кольце. Их отправляли на задания в самые отдаленные миры в галактике, что занимало много времени. Это было тяжело для Энакина, который постоянно вспоминал и скучал за своей тайной женой. Почти все их миссии были успешными и постепенно приводили Республику к победе. За несколько недель до начала битвы за Корусант Оби-Ван и Энакин принялись за поиски некого таинственного Дарта Сидиуса, и собранная информация позволила Мейсу Винду почти обнаружить Сидиуса, но он не успел раскрыть личность Лорда ситов, так как столица Республики подверглась нападению Сепаратисткой армией. Слава Кеноби росла и к концу войны достигла небывалых высот. Имена Оби-Вана и Энакина стали известными каждой семье благодаря их смелым деяниям, они считались самыми известными джедаями в Галактике. Это привлекло к ним внимание генерала Гривиуса, который желал пополнить свою коллекцию световыми мечами Кеноби и Скайуокера.. Восход Империи (19 ДБЯ) Битва за Корусант В 19 ДБЯ Верховный Канцлер Палпатин был похищен генералом Гривусом и взят в плен на флагманский звездолет «Незримая длань». С началом битвы за Корусант Кеноби и Скайуокер были срочно вызваны из Внешнего Кольца. Именно Кеноби разработал план по спасению Канцлера. Энакин и Оби-Ван с помощью истребителей пробили оборону флагмана и приземлились на борту. С помощью R2-D2 они вычислили место положения Канцлера. Кеноби и Скайуокер снова встретились с Лордом ситов Тиранусом в битве. Оба джедая стали сильнее после последнего боя с Дуку, но изначально не показывали этого, позволив Дуку недооценить их. Тиранус поздно понял, что просчитался. Кеноби и Скайуокер изменили свои стили и начали пробивать защиту сита. Дуку вынужден был использовать Силу, придушив и отшвырнув Кеноби в сторону, от чего джедай потерял сознание и из-за этого не смог повлиять на Энакина, убивающего безоружного Дуку по воле Сидиуса. Тем не менее уговорить Энакина бросить бесчувственного Кеноби Палпатин не смог. Когда Кеноби очнулся, он оказался вверх тормашками в шахте лифта, уставившись на Палпатина, зацепившегося на ноге Энакина. Быстро приходя в себя, он спросил: «Я что-то пропустил?» По возвращению Кеноби предложил пробиться к ангару, надеясь найти кое-что пригодное к полету. К сожалению, они были захвачены в энергетическую ячейку и доставлены на командный мостик калишского генерала. Пока Гривус радовался успешному захвату джедаев, Кеноби и Скайуокер, используя отвлекающий маневр с помощью R2-D2, снова вернули свои световые мечи, уничтожив ими дроидов и IG-100 Гривуса. Окруженный генерал подобрал электропосох и разбил передний иллюминатор командного мостика в надежде сбежать с подбитого звездолета на спасательной капсуле, а заодно и уничтожить джедаев. Но Энакину Скайуокеру удалось посадить полуразрушенный звездолет на поверхность Корусанта. Подозрения Палпатин начал получать всё большую и большую власть, Оби-Вана это очень заинтересовало. Он советовал Энакину остерегаться Канцлера. Скайуокер стал членом Совета, но ранг мастера-джедая ему не дали, более того, проинструктировали «шпионить» за Палпатином. Оби-Ван единственный, кто был против решения Совета. Несмотря на это, Энакин перестал доверять ему, так же, как и остальным членам Совета, и Кеноби чувствовал, что у бывшего ученика были на то основания. Битва при Утапау thumb|200px|Кеноби стреляет в Гривуса. Обнаружив место пребывания генерала Гривуса на Утапау, Совет джедаев поручил Оби-Вану остановить его. Со смертью графа Дуку Гривус стал Главой Конфедерации независимых систем. Если же устранить Гривуса, то война закончилась бы. Обманув дроидов-охранников, Кеноби украл варактила по имени Бога, Силой заставив его доверять ему, чтобы быстро передвигаться на животном в поисках Гривуса. Обнаружив генерала-киборга, он остался с Гривусом один на один и сошелся в поединке. Генерал боролся с Кеноби, используя четыре световых меча с непредсказуемым ураганным стилем, два световых меча были направлены вверх, как бы для устрашения, другие два – прямо на Оби-Вана. Гривус был могущественным противником, но быстро пал перед мастерством Кеноби. Когда 212-ый батальон во главе с коммандером Коди успешно начал атаку против сепаратистов, Оби-Ван, воспользовавшись тем, что Гривус отвлёкся, применил на нём толчок Силы, лишивший Гривуса мечей, но киборг сумел бежать. Кеноби бросился за ним. Погоня закончилась на посадочной платформе с истребителем самого Гривиуса, где и завершилась дуэль. Кеноби использовал бластер главы сепаратистов и выстрелил ему прямо в незащищенное место на груди, где находился мешочек из синтетической кожи с живыми органами. Начало истребления (19 ДБЯ) Когда был отдан Приказ 66, Кеноби чудом избежал смерти от рук собственных солдат-клонов: выстрел из AT-TE был произведен с большого расстояния, и Бога приняла его на себя, Оби-Ван вместе с ящерицей упал в озеро. Приказ стрелять отдал лично коммандер Коди, друг мастера-джедая в течение последних лет войны. Восстановив силы, Кеноби скрылся, воспользовавшись истребителем Гривуса. С борта истребителя Кеноби связался с сенатором Бейлом Органой на корвете «Разбитое сердце». Сенатор к тому времени уже успел подобрать капсулу Йоды, на которой тот покинул Кашиик. Оби-Ван и Йода отправились в разрушенный Храм джедаев, чтобы встретиться с оставшимися в живых джедаями. Перебив охрану клонов и проникнув в Храм, они натолкнулись на запись камеры безопасности Храма TR4-121, которая показала Энакина, убивающего Цина Драллига и двух его падаванов, а потом склоняющегося перед Палпатином, который объявил его своим новым учеником. Кеноби и Йода решили разделиться и убить двух лордов ситов. Оби-Ван просил отправить его к Императору, так как Энакина считал своим братом и не мог убить. Йода сказал, что Сидиус слишком силен для Кеноби и что Энакин уже не тот мальчик, которого он обучал, а поглощён Дартом Вейдером. И они разделились. Кеноби посетил жену Скайуокера, Падме Амидалу, и сказал ей о том, что Энакин перешёл на Тёмную сторону. Амидала отказывалась верить ему и не сказала Оби-Вану, что Энакина послали на Мустафар, чтобы уничтожить Совет сепаратистов. Именно в этот момент Кеноби понял, что Энакин отец её будущего ребенка. Незаметно сев на корабль Амидалы, Кеноби отправился на Мустафар, чтобы встретиться со своим бывшим учеником. Дуэль на Мустафаре thumb|left|Оби-Ван сражается с Дартом Вейдером на Мустафаре На Мустафаре Кеноби сначала оставался в убежище на корабле и слушал разговор Амидалы и Энакина. Когда он сошёл с трапа на поверхность, Энакин в гневе начал душить Падме Силой, обвиняя ее в измене. Оби-Ван заставил его отпустить Падме, но Вейдер все-таки довёл её до бессознательного состояния. Новоиспеченный тёмный лорд ситов предложил Оби-Вану присоединиться к себе, но Кеноби отказался, активируя световой меч. С акробатической ловкостью Вейдер прыгнул в сторону Кеноби и началась невероятная дуэль, которая во многом определила судьбу Галактики. Вейдер безжалостно заставлял Кеноби отступать через комплекс, используя мастерство Формы V (Шиен). Но он был неспособен пробить защиту мастера-джедая, который использовал смену техник Шии-Чо и Соресу Оказавшись в комнате управления, дуэлянты случайно дезактивировали энергетический щит, который защищал комплекс от раскалённой лавы. Переместившись к системе сбора лавы, они были вынуждены избегать огневого дождя. За время схватки структура комплекса стала постепенно разрушаться из-за веса конструкции и высокой температуры. Кеноби и Вейдер продолжали бороться на осколке конструкции, который плыл вниз по лавовой реке, затем Кеноби прыгнул на одну из платформ, плавающих над рекой за счет репульсорных двигателей, а лорд ситов сумел прыгнуть прямо на дроида-добытчика. Их борьба продолжалась, и они плыли вверх по реке и близко к берегу. Кеноби, серьезно рискуя, перепрыгнул на берег. Оби-Ван оказался стоящим выше Энакина, что фактически оканчивало поединок, поскольку в большинстве случаев такая расстановка соперников не позволяла стоящему ниже атаковать, не пропустив удар. Однако это не остановило падшего джедая, считавшего себя в состоянии преодолеть этот фактор, и он набросился на бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван сразил Энакина, обрубив ему ноги и левую руку, после чего тот скатился к краю реки раскалённой лавы и сильно обгорел. Оби-Ван забрал с собой его меч, который позже передал его сыну, Люку Скайуокеру. thumb|right|Оби-Ван после сражения с Энакином Оби-Ван с отвращением смотрел, как Вейдер пытался взобраться на берег, его ученик кричал, что ненавидит его. Кеноби глянул на него с печалью в глазах. Оби-Ван подобрал световой меч Энакина и предоставил Силе решать судьбу бывшего ученика. Он успел улететь с планеты как раз перед прибытием Палпатина и его эскорта из клонов. Тяжело раненного Дарта Вейдера привезли в Центр восстановления на Корусанте и превратили в живую машину. Последствия Оби-Ван Кеноби вместе с Падме отправился на астероид Полис-Масса. Бейл Органа, мастер Йода и Кеноби узнали, что Падме вынашивала двоих близнецов, и нужно было как можно скорее спасти младенцев, потому что Падме буквально умирала от разбитого сердца. Оби-Ван был рядом с Падме во время её родов. Оби-Ван, Йода и Бейл Органа приняли решение о разделении детей Энакина Скайуокера. Было решено, что девочку возьмёт в свою семью сенатор Органа, в то время, как Оби-Ван Кеноби передаст мальчика на Татуин его дяде и тёте (Ларсам). Сам Оби-Ван решил остаться на Татуине, чтобы обеспечивать безопасность маленького Люка, а Йода скрылся на планете Дагоба. Перед этим Йода научил Кеноби общаться с духом его покойного учителя, Квай-Гона Джинна. Так один из легендарных джедаев того времени и бывший генерал Войн клонов стал отшельником, назвавшись Беном Кеноби. Когда Оби-Ван получил известие о смерти Йоды, он не поверил этому. Он попытался связаться с гранд-мастером с помощью Силы, и тот сообщил ему своё истинное местонахождение. Изгнание (19 ДБЯ - 0 ДБЯ) Во времена Империи Кеноби вынужден был скрываться на отдалённой пустынной планете Татуин. Прилетев на Нар-Шаддаа на истребителе Гривуса, Кеноби продал корабль и отправился на Татуин, вместе с молодым пассажиром, ребенком Люком. Во время первых дней изгнания Оби-Ван каждый день посещал поместье Ларсов, наблюдая за Люком издалека, старался не попадаться на глаза Оуэна и Беру. Именно в эти дни он думал, а действительно ли Энакин умер. И задавался вопросом, почему дух Квай-Гона не говорил с ним на эту тему. Во время очередного посещения фермы, Ларс обнаружил, что двадцать влагоуловителей были украдены песчаными людьми. Оуэн решил с группой фермеров отбить у тускенов влагоуловители методом кровавой войны, но у Оби-Вана были более разумные идеи. Кеноби решил сам отобрать команду и затем отследить песчаных людей. В сумраке, перед встречей с группой тускенов, Кеноби вспоминал об Энакине, который устроил резню в их лагере. Оби-Ван почти сразу определил палатку, где песчаные люди держали украденные влагоуловители, и сумел незаметно проникнуть внутрь и загрузить устройства на банту. К сожалению, как только они собрались уезжать, их заметил одинокий налетчик-тускен. Тускен немедленно напал на Кеноби. Оби-Ван легко справился с атакой противника, но тот начал громко орать. Эта стычка разбудила многих в лагере, которые вышли и напали на джедая. Внутри Оби-Вана всплыл гнев, но он прогнал это тёмное и разрушительно чувство. Вместо того чтобы убить весь клан, как Энакин Скайуокер сделал в прошлом, Оби-Ван Силой сорвал с людей одежду, чтобы оголить кожу; это являлось запретом песчаных людей, что разрешалось только в семье или во время брачной ночи. Нарушение запрета грозило казнью или изгнанием. Это позволило джедаю выиграть время и сбежать на банте с влагоуловителями. После этого случая Кеноби заслужил хорошую репутацию среди песчаных людей. thumb|left|Кеноби в начале изгнания на Татуине На ферме Оуэн сказал Бену, что они не нуждались в помощи, поскольку они были семьей и, возможно, справились бы с этим самостоятельно. Оби-Ван оставил ферму, возвращаясь к уединению и размышлениям. В начале изгнания Кеноби понятия не имел, что случилось с Вейдером после того, как он оставил его на Мустафаре, но однажды в буфете Оби-Ван наконец услышал, что бывший ученик выжил. В новостях о победе Дарта Вейдера в битве при Кашиике. Оби-Ван был потрясен новостью. Он тут же подумал об оставшихся джедаях, которые могли собраться вместе с целью убить Лорда ситов. Сам Вейдер тщательно искал Кеноби, используя любые средства, и убил несколько джедаев на тайном собрании на Кесселе, которые заманили сита ложной информацией о том, что Оби-Ван будет присутствовать там. Приключения с Ферусом Олином thumb|Оби-Ван и Олин, преследуемые Бобой Феттом Последующие несколько месяцев Оби-Ван чувствовал, что был готов обучаться путям уиллов новым путям Силы, но дух Квай-Гона пока не разрешал ему этого. Примерно через год изгнания Бен подслушал обсуждение событий на Беллассе, где экс-джедай по имени Ферус Олин сбежал от имперских сил. Кеноби попросил дух Квай-Гона присмотреть за годовалым Люком, а сам полетел на Белласу, где помог Ферусу справиться с безжалостным Инквизитором Малорумом. Преследуемые Бобой Феттом, Кеноби и Олин бежали к системе Красные близнецы. Джедаи в конечном счете оказывались на планете Ачерин, где они встретили двух бывших сепаратистов, которые теперь были против Империи. Это были мужчина по имени Тома и квалифицированная женщина-пилот Райна Квилл. В компании с этими новыми компаньонами, а так же мальчиком с Белласы Тревером Флюмом, Кеноби и Олин сбежали от преследователей. Кеноби узнал от Тома, что Гарен Мульн, его старый друг, пережил Приказ 66 и скрывался на холодной планете Илум. Ферус Олин отправился искать Мульна, а Кеноби полетел на Полис-Масса, желая лично удостовериться, что Империи до сих пор не известно о рождении Люка и Леи. После этого, возвращаясь на Илум, Кеноби принял на борт Феруса, Тревера и Гарена Мульна. Все вместе они отправились на астероид, где Ферус планировал создать зону безопасности для джедаев. Олин попросил, чтобы Кеноби присоединился к нему, но мастер-джедай отказался и вернулся на Татуин. После возвращения дух Квай-Гона снова явился к нему, и сказал, что теперь Оби-Ван готов обучаться путям уиллов. Дальнейшие миссии thumb|250px|Кеноби против Хетта На Татуине в 17 ДБЯ Оби-Ван встретил А'Шарада Хетта, ещё одного джедая, пережившего Приказ 66. Теперь А'Шарад возглавлял группу разбойников-тускенов, которые совершали набеги около фермы Ларса. Кеноби видел действия Хетта и полагал, что тот был очень близок к Темной стороне. Он просил Хетта прекратить свои действия тут же (не говоря Хетту, зачем он защищает эту маленькую ферму), но Хетт отказался слушать. Джедаи активировали свои световые мечи и начали поединок. Бой закончился потерей правой руки Хетта, после чего Оби-Ван сорвал с него маску тускена. Из-за этого по традиции тускенов Хетт стал изгоем. Он желал, чтобы Бен убил его. Но Кеноби все еще следовал принципам Ордена джедаев и не поднимал оружие на беспомощных противников. Вместо этого он заставил Хетта поклясться честью погибшего отца, что он больше не будет совершать таких преступных действий. Бен надеялся, что однажды А’Шарад признает ошибочность своих поступков и снова встанет на путь джедая. Но Хетт проигнорировал его слова и в будущем стал лордом ситов, известным как Дарт Крайт. Предполагается, что Кеноби приблизительно за семь лет до битвы при Явине спрятал новорожденного мальчика Кена в Затерянном городе джедаев. Оби-Ван несомненно знал о его местоположении, так как позже он посылал в этот город Люка Скайуокера, и даже сам Кен смутно вспоминал о «мастере-джедае в коричневой робе». Через несколько лет Бен спас от неминуемой смерти маленького Люка и его друга Винди в Юндландских пустошах. Двое мальчиков умирали от скуки и решили развлечься. Они оседлали любимца Винди – дьюбака Хаи – и отправились на прогулку в Пустоши. Там дети провалились в один из каньонов. В сумраке Люк и Винди не смогли найти выход из каньона, и были загнаны в угол пещеры крайт-драконом. Дракон съел Хаи и попытался схватить Люка, и в этот момент Винди увидел, как Бен Силой вызвал сон у дракона. Джедай отвел детей назад на ферму Ларса. Оуэн сказал Люку и его другу идти к себе в комнату, чтобы они не могли подслушать, как он возмущался и ругал Оби-Вана. Разгневанность Ларса было вызвано тем, что Кеноби хотел дать световой меч Энакина Люку, полагая, что пора обучаться пути джедаев, так как Люк уже был достаточно взрослый. Оуэн не позволял его обучать, ибо был уверен, что Сила джедаев разрушительна. Он не хотел, чтобы Люк повторил ошибки Энакина, который не должен был оставлять мать и становиться связанным с «проклятой и глупой идеалистической общественной организацией джедаев». Ларс велел Бену уходить и больше не встречаться с Люком. Некоторые факты также указывают, что Оби-Ван пытался разыскивать и узнать судьбу проекта «Сверхдальний перелёт», в котором помимо него участвовало еще двадцать джедаев. Кеноби надеялся, что большая их часть осталась в живых. К сожалению, он не знал, что «Сверхдальний перелёт» был уничтожен Кинманом Дорианой и все джедаи на борту погибли. Он сделал запись информации на электронном чипе, который Лея Органа и Хан Соло нашли в 8 ПБЯ и с помощью C-3PO смогли прочесть эти данные. Возвращение (0 ДБЯ) Новый ученик thumb|left|200px|Бен вспоминает о своём старом имени - Оби-Ван. Через тридцать два года после битвы за Набу Оби-Вану пришлось спасать своего «подопечного» Люка Скайуокера от нападения тускенских разбойников, когда тот искал сбежавшего дроида R2-D2. При этом астродроид, в свою очередь, искал самого Кеноби, чтобы передать сообщение с просьбой о помощи от принцессы Леи. Оби-Ван привел Люка в свой дом, где они просмотрели голозапись и юноша наконец понял, что странный отшельник из пустыни на самом деле является джедаем. Бен передал Люку световой меч Энакина, однако не раскрыл ему всей правды об отце. По его словам, молодой джедай по имени Вейдер, который был его учеником до того, как обратился ко злу, помог Империи выследить и уничтожить джедаев. Он предал и убил отца Люка. На взгляд Бена эти слова не были ложью: Энакин Скайуокер умер в тот момент, когда предал джедаев и выбрал путь зла, а вместо него появился Дарт Вейдер. И тем не менее эти слова ввели Люка в заблуждения. После сообщения от Леи и ее просьбы доставить планы Звезды Смерти на Альдераан к Бейлу Органе, Оби-Ван понял, что время, которого он так долго ждал, наконец настало. Его изгнание подошло к концу. Кеноби предложил Люку отправиться с ним на Альдераан и присоединиться к Восстанию, но юноша колебался. Он попросил Бена довезти его и дроидов до Анкорхеда. По пути они наткнулись на разрушенный песчаный краулер джав, и Кеноби по следам установил, что его уничтожили имперские штурмовики. Поняв, что это те самые джава, которые продали его семье дроидов, Люк догадался, что они охотились именно за ними, и тут же бросился домой. Но было уже поздно: ферму разрушили, а его дядю с тётей убили. left|thumb|200px|Кеноби обретает своего последнего ученика Теперь Скайуокера больше ничего не держало на Татуине, поэтому он решил отправиться с Оби-Ваном на Альдераан и обучиться Силе, как и его отец. Кеноби, Люк и дроиды направились в космопорт Мос Айсли, чтобы нанять корабль. Оби-Ван использовал обман разума джедая и провез их через кордоны штурмовиков, что сильно впечатлило Люка. Позже в кантине Бен спас Люка от нападения бандитов, отрубив одному из них руку световым мечем, что еще повлияло на юношу. Там же Бен встретился с вуки Чубаккой, помощником капитана «Тысячелетнего сокола». После недолгих переговоров Кеноби убедил капитана Хана Соло довезти их до Альдераана, причем за очень кругленькую сумму. Уже перед самым отлетом «Сокол» обстреляли имперцы, устроившие засаду в ангаре, но корабль смог покинуть планету и уйти в гиперпространство к Альдераану. Последний бой на Звезде Смерти До того, как «Сокол» добрался до Альдераана, планета была уничтожена Звездой Смерти. Корабль попал в притягивающий луч станции и был захвачен. Кеноби и остальные сумели сбежать от имперских солдат, и пока джедай обесточивал луч, Люк, Хан и Чубакка спасли принцессу Лею, которую держали на станции в заключении. На пути назад к кораблю Оби-Ван встретился со своим старым учеником, Дартом Вейдером. Сит с самого начала почувствовал присутствие Бена и высказал гранд-моффу Таркину свои подозрения на счет того, что джедай хочет встретиться с ним в бою. Кеноби задержал Вейдера и его штурмовиков. В бою Оби-Ван и Вейдер были одинаково сильны, никто не мог взять верх. Бен позволил Люку и остальным добраться до «Сокола», и тогда обратился к Дарту Вейдеру: thumb|Развоплощение Увидев, что Люк в безопасности, Бен поднял меч и пожертвовал собой, позволив Вейдеру поразить себя мечом, но тем самым дав «Соколу» возможность сбежать. Он перестал защищаться и сконцентрировался на Силе, перейдя в спиритическое состояние; в тот самый момент тело Оби-Вана исчезло, а меч Вейдера рассек пустую робу. Кеноби превратился в призрака Силы и теперь стал гораздо более могущественным, чем когда-либо при жизни. После смерти (0 ПБЯ – 9 ПБЯ) Кеноби не исчез из мира живых совсем. В виде призрака он продолжал направлять и обучать молодого Люка Скайуокера. Дух Оби-Вана сыграл решающую роль в битве при Явине, где он помог Люку с помощью Силы попасть протонными торпедами в шахту реактора и уничтожить Звезду Смерти. Через некоторое время призрак Кеноби на некоторое время овладел телом Люка во время его первой дуэли с Дартом Вейдером на планете Мимбан. Он спас юноше жизнь и в бою сбросил Темного лорда в глубокую яму. В дальнейшем его руководство помогло Люку уничтожить лунную базу пиратов, которая угрожала новой академии для космических пилотов Альянса. Память о Кеноби использовала также и Империя. Через несколько месяцев после битвы при Явине Дарт Вейдер разработал план по захвату Люка, в котором использовал актера-двойника Оби-Вана. Скайуокера собирались заманить на планету Аридус. Имперские инженеры сделали актеру пластическую операцию и снабдили его устройствами, имитирующими использование Силы. Лже-Кеноби доставили на Аридус якобы для помощи планетарным силам повстанцев, и вскоре новость о его появлении достигла Люка. Актеру приказали доставить его в Железную башню, где он должен был встретиться с Дартом Вейдером. Однако актер так вжился в свою роль, что начал уважать мертвого Кеноби, и в конце концов саботировал план Вейдера и разрушил Железную башню. Это стоило ему жизни. Люк был не единственным, кому являлся Оби-Ван. Его видели на планете Мустафар. Там он помог неизвестному космическому страннику уничтожить темного джедая и могущественный силовой кристалл. На Хоте, когда Люк был на пороге смерти после нападения вампы и воздействия сурового климата планеты, ему явился дух Оби-Вана и наказал отправляться в систему Дагоба для дальнейшего обучения у Йоды. Позже, на планете Дагоба, он убедил Йоду взять Люка в ученики, хотя тот и был уже слишком взрослым для обучения. После смерти Йоды Оби-Ван вновь пришел к Люку на Дагобе, чтобы объяснить, почему он не сказал правды о его отце. Тогда же Скайуокер узнал о том, что Лея на самом деле его сестра. Вскоре после битвы при Эндоре Люк видел на планете дух Оби-Вана, стоявшего вместе с призраками Йоды и Энакина, наблюдавших за ним и за празднеством в честь победы повстанцев. Свой последний меч, которым он сражался с Дартом Вейдером и Императором, Люк изготовил только благодаря джедайским записям, обнаруженным в доме Кеноби на Татуине. Оби-Ван снова говорил с Люком непосредственно после битвы при Эндоре. Он предупредил об угрозе вторжения Империи сси-рууви, а также помог Люку найти мифический Потерянный город джедаев. Кеноби, Йода и Энакин снова явились Люку через несколько месяцев и сообщили о присутствии Темного лорда с Белдерона по имени Флинт, ученика Леди Люмии. Благодаря их помощи Люк отправился на Белдерон и переманил Флинта на свою сторону, оставив Люмию без ученика. В 9 ПБЯ дух Оби-Вана в последний раз явился Люку во сне. Кеноби сказал, что ему настало время перейти из формы призрака в другую реальность. С момента смерти и до этого времени его дух находился в промежуточном состоянии между жизнью и тем, что после неё. Люк был поражен тем, что утратит наставления Кеноби и не знал, как он справится сам, но Бен успокоил его своими последними словами, что тот не последний из старых джедаев, а первый из новых. Люк еще несколько раз слышал голос учителя, сначала когда родился его сын, названый Беном в память о Кеноби, и еще раз в 29 ПБЯ, когда наблюдал за отлетом Зонамы-Секот после окончания Юужань-вонгской войны. Бен сказал: «она улетает», которые Люк повторил Маре, добавив, что это слова Бена, не его. Наследие left|thumb|200px|Бен появляется Люку в видении Наследие Кеноби жило еще очень долго после его смерти. Его запомнили, как наставника для первых джедаев Нового Ордена и одного из первейших героев Альянса повстанцев. Аскетичная хижина на Татуине была настоящим кладом и долгие годы являлась единственным известным источником информации о джедаях прошлого, одним из очень немногих, оставшихся после Великого истребления. Имя легендарного мастера увековечили в космическом корабле «Оби-Ван», первом новореспубликанском звёздном разрушителе типа «Туманность». Один из видов кристаллов светового меча также получил название «Наследие Кеноби». В честь Оби-Вана назвали Бена Скайуокера, внука его первого ученика Энакина Скайуокера и сына его второго ученика Люка Скайуокера. Тактики Галактической Империи и Альянса повстанцев также отдали дань уважения генералу. В их летных школах изучался космический боевой маневр «наступление Кеноби», который Бен изобрел во время Войн клонов. Повстанческим пилотам даже присуждалась боевая награда медаль Кеноби. Световой меч Оби-Вана лежал в истребителе Дарта Вейдера во время битвы при Явине. В будущем меч найдёт группа джедаев в составе Тионн Солусар, Икрита, Энакина Соло, Тахири Вейлы, Алдира Локетта и R2-D2 обнаружила оружие в Замке Баст, крепости Дарта Вейдера на Вджуне в 22 ПБЯ. Там они встретились с «магом» Орлоком и его помощником, но смогли сбежать вместе с мечом и древним джедайским голокроном. thumb|Энакин Соло побеждает Орлока Алдир Локетт, одноклассник Энакина Соло, украл световой меч в надежде, что он сделает его великим джедаем. Он отправился искать Орлока, так как верил, что тот обладает огромными силами, и нашел свою цель на старой станции Экзис. Однако вскоре Алдир понял, что Орлок был просто сумасшедшим учёным и вообще не владел Силой. К счастью для Алдира, его товарищи-джедаи пришли спасти друга и победили Орлока. Световой меч Оби-Вана и голокрон джедаев были найдены и доставлены в Праксеум на Явине IV. Ситский культ, известный как Дженсаарай, проповедовал в своих учениях, что джедаи - падшие на темную сторону, и что лишь ситам известна истина. Они верили, что роли Дарта Вейдера и Оби-Вана Кеноби на самом деле были противоположными, так как они видели в Кеноби чудовище. Эти взгляды изменились после того, как Дженсаарай интегрировались в Новый Орден джедаев. Личность и черты характера В молодости верный и честный Оби-Ван отличался язвительным чувством юмора и острым саркастичным умом. Йода говорил, что ощущает в нем дух непокорности Квай-Гона, тем не менее очень высоко о нем отзывался. Сам Квай-Гон восхищался обширными знаниями Оби-Вана и его потенциалом. Несмотря на обучение у радикально настроенного Джинна, Кеноби был более ортодоксальным в своих взглядах. Став рыцарем-джедаем, Оби-Ван сохранил свою циничность, хоть и стал с годами мудрее. Его скромность, мягкий голос и интеллигентная манера поведения иногда давали искаженное и сильно преуменьшенное представление о его боевом мастерстве. Кеноби, несмотря на все свои жалобы, также был очень искусным пилотом. Оби-Ван воплощал в себе главные достоинства старого Ордена джедаев: стойкость, самоотверженность, сдержанность. Его более поздние навыки в разрешении споров без применения силы сникали ему прозвище «Посредник». Со временем Кеноби утратил некоторую часть своей молодецкой дерзости и нахальства, став более осмотрительным и консервативным наставником для Энакина Скайуокера, который во многом был его противоположностью. В любых ситуациях Кеноби действовал осторожно, что стало еще одной причиной получения им вышеупомянутого прозвища. Оби-Ван был непревзойденным рассказчиком. Прячась в Юнландских пустошах на Татуине, он воспринимался, как славный и эксцентричный старый отшельник (или, как говорил Оуэн Ларс, «сумасшедший старый волшебник»), но только потому, что люди не были знакомы с джедаями. В последние годы жизни Кеноби так же обладал терпением и дальновидностью, хотя и вспоминал иногда о своих дерзких молодых годах. Романтические отношения Сериза thumb|right|170px Первым романтическим увлечением Оби-Вана была Сериза, девушка, которую он встретил на Мелиде-Даан. Она являлась одним из членов организации под названием Молодые и боролась за прекращение гражданской войны, много лет бушующей на её родной планете. Проникнувший идеей Молодых, Кеноби решает оставить Орден и примкнуть к местной организации, чтобы помочь им добиться мира. В ходе перестрелки Сериза была смертельно ранена и погибла на руках у Оби-Вана. Единственным существом, которому Кеноби смог доверить свои чувства, была его близкая подруга Бент Эйрин. Лина Кобрал Оби-Ван недолгое время был увлечён недавно овдовевшей Линой Кобрал, которая была на несколько лет старше его. Кеноби и его учителя направили на планету Фрего, где находилась важная свидетельница, которую необходимо было доставить на Корусант. Оби-Ван восхищался её мужеством и силой. Он также чувствовал искренность и честность девушки через Силу. Юный падаван защищал и утешал Лину, когда это было нужно. Кобрал собиралась свидетельствовать против семьи своего покойного мужа, чтобы свергнуть коррумпированную власть на родной планете. Она считала своим долгом завершить начатое Рутином. Кеноби не единожды спорил с учителем, когда тот начинал критиковать Лину. Он смог доставить девушку на Корусант, где она дала показания. Сири Тачи thumb|left|250px Сири Тачи также обучалась в Храме и была на два года младше Кеноби. Когда Оби-Ван вернулся после временного ухода из Ордена на Мелиде-Даан, Сири относилась к нему настороженно, так как всё ещё считала его предателем. Первое время между ними часто вспыхивали ссоры, но ситуация изменилась после миссии на Кегане. Там падаванов приняли за школьников и отправили в Округ, где они вынуждены были работать вместе, чтобы выбраться. После этого, Сири поняла, что Кеноби всё же верен джедаям, и они подружились. Оби-Ван преподал Тачи урок терпения, когда спас её от охотницы за головами Оны Нобис. Будучи учеником Джинна, Кеноби часто отправлялся на задания с Тачи и её учителем Ади Галлией. Во время миссии по спасению Талермана Фрая в 39 ДБЯ, Оби-Ван и Сири наконец осознали свои чувства друг к другу. Однако Тачи смущало то, что они нарушали Кодекс: «''Мы джедаи. Мы не можем быть вместе. Мы не допускаем привязанностей''». Падаваны пришли к выводу, что будут скрывать свои чувства от учителей и встречаться втайне. Однако Квай-Гона насторожило то, как Оби-Ван улыбался Сири. По возвращению в Храм, Джинн и Йода поговорили с Кеноби, объяснив тому, что он должен выбрать между Тачи и Орденом. Молодые люди решили прекратить свои отношения и остаться друзьями. Во время своей последней миссии на Азуре, Сири была смертельно ранена. Она отдала Оби-Вану свой согревающий кристалл и сказала, что всегда будет с ним. Находясь в состоянии аффекта, Кеноби чуть не убил охотника за головами, который был виновен в смерти его возлюбленной. Но сумев сохранить здравый разум, Оби-Ван выключил меч и арестовал преступника. Сатин Краиз Когда Оби-Ван являлся учеником Квай-Гона, они вместе отправились на Мандалор, чтобы защищать герцогиню Сатин Краиз. В течение года они скрывались от наёмников, живя одним днём. Джедаи и герцогиня побывали на планете Драбун, где познакомились с враждебной местной фауной. Тогда Оби-Ван спас Сатин жизнь. По окончании миссии Кеноби не остался с Краиз, а вернулся в Храм. Их чувства так и остались невысказанными. Оби-Ван и Сатин вновь пересеклись во время Войн Клонов. Кеноби отправили на Мандалор с целью выяснения непричастности людей герцогини к нападению на республиканский корабль. В дальнейшем он сопровождал Краиз по пути к Корусанту. Тогда их чувства вновь дали о себе знать. Сатин призналась, что до сих пор его любит, а Оби-Ван сказал, что был готов покинуть Орден ради неё. Однако и эта история закончилась печально. Так же, как Сериза и Сири, Сатин погибла на руках Кеноби, сказав: «''Помни мой дорогой Оби-Ван. Я всегда всем сердцем любила тебя, и всегда буду''». Во время добровольного изгнания на планете Татуин, Кеноби признался, что любил Сатин Краиз. Силы и способности Несмотря на предпочтение мирной дипломатии, мастер Кеноби был одним из величайших фехтовальщиков и пользователей Силы в истории Ордена джедаев. В юности Оби-Ван продемонстрировал недюжинный потенциал, сумев не только оказать сопротивление «уничтожению памяти», примененному Синдикатом, но еще и одолеть Брука Чуна в дуэли на мечах. Владение световым мечом thumb|left|250px|Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер [[Форма III: Соресу|формы III: Соресу]] В ранние годы Кеноби изучал стиль Атару, но позже перестал использовать его как основную форму боя. Причиной тому стала недостаточная защита данного стиля, что привело к гибели его учителя, Квай-Гона Джинна. Оби-Ван и дальше продолжал использовать в боях многие элементы Атару, но теперь он сосредоточился на доскональном изучении Соресу, оборонительной формы боя. Благодаря ей он достиг таких вершин, что даже сам Мейс Винду признавал превосходство Кеноби в этом простом, но прочном стиле боя. Оби-Ван применял элементы стиля Шии-Чо (базовой I-й формы боя) во множестве боев, включая дуэль с Дуку на «Незримой длани». Кроме этого он владел редким древним стилем Сокан (именно эту форму боя использовали Оби-Ван и Энакин в дуэли на Мустафаре), а также элементами Нимана (мастером этой формы считался Цин Драллиг). Короткая дуэль с Асажж Вентресс на Раттатаке показала, что Кеноби был обучен Джар'Кай, разновидности Нимана, но предусматривающем бой двумя мечами, в обеих руках. Оби-Ван стоял в одном ряду с такими величайшими фехтовальщиками своего времени, как Йода и Мейс Винду. Еще даже не став рыцарем, он в одиночку победил и убил в бою Лорда ситов; на Джеонозисе он противостоял самому Дуку, хотя и был утомлен заключением и последующей битвой, да еще и дрался чужим мечом. Кеноби почти с легкостью раз за разом одерживал верх над Асажж Вентресс, с которой большинство джедаев даже вместе не могли справится. Он в одиночку убил Гривуса, сильнейшего и опаснейшего врага джедаев в Войнах клонов (исключая Дуку и Сидиуса). И, наконец, в дуэли на Мустафаре Оби-Ван одержал блестящую победу над Дартом Вейдером, Избранным, которого считали сильнейшим пользователем Силы в галактике, и даже не получил при этом ни единой царапины. Способности Силы Что касается могущества в Силе, то здесь Кеноби можно назвать везунчиком, ибо ему почти всегда везло в применении своих способностей против соперников (например, дуэль на Мустафаре). Он был хорошо обучен ментальным силам, таким как обман разума, убеждение Силы и более могущественному Доминированию разума. В изгнании Оби-Ван освоил умение становиться призраком Силы после смерти, чему его обучил дух собственного учителя, Квай-Гона Джинна. Таким образом Кеноби после физической смерти смог закончить обучение Люка Скайуокера. Другие способности На протяжении Войн клонов мастер Кеноби не раз проявил себя как выдающийся военный стратег. Он лично вел свои войска во многих знаменитых победоносных битвах, таких как на Раксус-Прайме, Муунилинсте и Утапау. Его тактические таланты позволили Республике минимизировать потери среди клонов во время эвакуации с Рен-Вара и с минимальным ущербом одержать победу в тяжелой битве при Муунилинсте. И хотя Оби-Ван все время говорил о своей неприязни к полетам, это не мешало ему быть прекрасным пилотом. Молодой падаван Кеноби считался одним из лучших пилотов в Ордене джедаев и проявлял большой интерес к программам обучения звёздных истребителей. Во время Войн клонов Мастер Кеноби возглавлял множество атак на позиции противника из кабины своего истребителя, обычно пользуясь позывным Красный лидер. За кулисами В «Скрытой угрозе», «Атаке клонов» и «Мести ситов» Оби-Вана Кеноби сыграл шотландский актер Юэн МакГрегор. В «Новой надежде» Бена Кеноби воплотил на экране сэр Алек Гиннесс, и за эту роль был номинирован на приз Киноакадемии за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана. Позже Гиннесс исполнил роль призрака Оби-Вана в фильмах «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая». Хотя эта роль принесла ему миллионное состояние, актер ненавидел её и Джорджу Лукасу стоило немало времени и нервов убеждать его принять участие в съемках каждого нового эпизода. Ходили слухи, что это именно Гиннесс настоял на том, чтобы Бена убили на Звезде Смерти, дабы максимально сократить свое участие в трилогии. Однако, как утверждается в книге «The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film», эта задумка исходила непосредственно от Лукаса, и Гиннесс сначала ей воспротивился. После того, как Лукас объяснил сэру Алеку, что его роль после побега «Тысячелетнего cокола» со Звезды Cмерти будет очень незначительной, актер согласился с таким сюжетом. Развитие персонажа В ранних набросках сюжета Звёздных войн Люк Скайуокер изображался, как престарелый генерал, вернувшийся к галактическим делам после длительного отсутствия. Дальнейшая перепись превратила Люка в молодого героя, а Оби-Вана сделала его пожилым наставником. В третьем черновом сценарии «Звездных войн» Кеноби выступает автором «Дневника Войн клонов», важной книги, по которой обучался молодой Люк. Характерной чертой Бена Кеноби в первых версиях фильма было то, что он мог издавать крик крайт-дракона, чем отпугивал от себя врагов, включая тускенских разбойников. В 2004 году в новом DVD-релизе четвертого эпизода этот крик был заменен на крик Боги, животного, на котором Кеноби ездил в «Мести ситов». Оби-Ван и Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер – единственные органические персонажи, которые появляются во всех шести фильмах; также во всех эпизодах присутствуют дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO. Место рождения В новеллизации «Мести ситов» упоминается, что Кеноби говорил с корусантским акцентом, хотя это не может служить доказательством его корусантского происхождения, так как он с младенчества жил в Храме. «Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary» идентифицирует Оби-Вана как корусантца (в кантине Декстера Джеттстера), но опять таки, в виду того, что его вырастили на Корусанте в Храме джедаев, эта планета не обязательно должна быть местом его рождения. Ранние издания источников The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook и Star Wars Screen Entertainment утверждают, что Оби-Ван был рожден на Татуине, это было очень маловероятно, учитывая удаленность Татуина от Ядра и тот факт, что Энакин Скайуокер, живший там, не был обнаружен до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось девять лет. Более того, оба эти издания были выпущены в то время, когда считалось, что Оби-Ван был старшим братом Оуэна Ларса. Однако, в 2010 году Джордж Лукас заявил, что Кеноби родился на планете Стьюджон, положив конец многолетним вопросам. Появления *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол 1'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (игра)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *"Конец игры" *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2'' *''Планета-бродяга'' *''Странствия джедая (комикс)'' *''Странствия джедая: Путь к правде'' *''Странствия джедая: Путь ученика'' *''Странствия джедая: По следам джедая'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт (роман)'' *''Странствия джедая: Опасные игры'' *''Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки'' *''Странствия джедая: Школа страха'' *''Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня'' *''Странствия джедая: Момент истины'' *''Странствия джедая: Смена караула'' *''Странствия джедая: Ложный мир'' *''Странствия джедая: Последняя битва'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Преддверие бури'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game * *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (видеоигра)'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Уязвимая точка (роман)'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Цестусский обман'' *''The Hive'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени'' *''Джедай: Йода'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые'' *''Changing Seasons'' * * *''Войны клонов: В тени'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (детский роман)'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 3: Дуэль на Разбитой скале'' * *''Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''Войны клонов: Приманка'' * *''Войны клонов: Одним махом'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * * * *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть III)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор, часть 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней'' * * * * * * * * * *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' * *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель *''Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи'' *''Тайны джедаев'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Звёздные войны: Одержимость'' * * * *''Sithisis'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (игра)'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Звёздные войны: Чистка'' *''Одиночка'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование'' *''Призраки ситов'' *''Последний из джедаев: Дно'' *''Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу'' *''Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть'' *''Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны'' *''Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие'' *''Последний из джедаев: Против Империи'' *''Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана'' *''Последний из джедаев: Расплата'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' / webstrip *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (игра)'' *''Сила необузданная (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная (комикс)'' *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Звезда Смерти (роман)'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Cantina Communications'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion (игра)'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''World of Fire'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Верность'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Осколок кристалла власти'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' * * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Тени Империи (комикс)'' *''Тени Империи (роман)'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Мандалорский доспех (роман)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Последний приказ, часть 1'' *''Я, джедай!'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Firestorm'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Засада на Кореллии'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Образ будущего'' *''Звёздные войны: Союз'' *''Scourge'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Вектор-прим'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''Изменник'' *''Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей III: Роевая война'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Жертва'' *''Ярость'' *''Откровение'' *''Разрывное течение (роман)'' *''Тысячелетний сокол (роман)'' *''Изгнанник (роман)'' *''Знамение (роман)'' *''Восхождение'' *''Апокалипсис'' *''Испытание'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Призраки'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''Path of the Jedi'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Old Wounds'' * *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' }} Источники * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»'' *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание) *''George Lucas: The Creative Impulse'' *''Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Месть ситов: Иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Руководство по персонажам'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''История генерала Гривуса: военачальник'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #11'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * *''Джедаи против ситов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Справочник по «Войнам клонов»'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * * * * * * * (Card: Single File) * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Книга ситов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) '' *''Star Wars Art: Illustration'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * *''The Essential Characters'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' }} Примечания и сноски }} См. также *Жилище Бена Кеноби *Ulica Obi-Wana Kenobiego Внешние ссылки *Оби-Ван на сайте "holonet.ru" * * * * *[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=735 Leland Chee's comments on Kenobi's role in Galaxies] * * *Obi-Wan Kenobi on the Family Guy Wiki Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Родившиеся в 57 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Рабы Категория:Адмиралы Республиканского Флота Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти I Категория:Самозванцы Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Джедаи-повстанцы